Dance of Terror
by Rainbowkittyblossomwings
Summary: Kululu has a deep and intense fear and it's starting to become more obvious that it does mess with his daily life. The platoon decides to make a bet with Mois that she can cure Kululu of this fear with over-exposure to it. The problem? They know it isn't going to work and just want to terrify him. Mois just wants to help a friend. Kululu's just utterly doomed. Fluff. Kurumois.
1. Utter Terror

**As soon as I finished Concept I was like "Well the next story I write should be one of the fics that I already have planned out and I wrote the summary for a long time ago and was on the backburner like concept. It might be fun to limit myself to my old chapter summaries and ideas and it would feel nice getting those projects finished. Also it could be easy to do with school going on."**

 **Anyway that story that I chose was some sort of elemental gods au/kind of greek inspired because I'm really into greek mythology. I had been afraid of writing it before but then I was like "I'm going to do it."**

 **I wrote three chapters (which I haven't published yet I thought I'd finish the whole story before publishing but if you want to see it now tell me to publish it now) and then I got to the chapter with Koyuki. Oh boy Koyuki. That poor girl. I love her but I just can not write her. So instead of writing Koyuki I procrastinated, planned out a whole new story somehow and then started writing that.**

 **The first chapter was so long I had to split it in two.**

 **I'm glad I'm writing this story though. I really love fluff fics, absolutely adore them, but I'm also pretty bad at them. They are not my strong suit. I'd like to get better with them through practice and there aren't enough fluff fics for kurumois (heck there's not really enough long fluff fics in the sgt frog fandom but I am primarily a kurumois writer so if you want your other ships I'd suggest going to other authors who are good at that.), so I'm writing another fluff fic for kurumois.**

 **That way I can have all my shippy goodness in a huge fic and then go to more plot heavy fics or aus. Or more likely I'll just write another dumb fluff fic.**

 **Anyway this chapter is the first part of the first chapter. It's now just one chapter. I'll try to add in the other characters here and there but it's going to be primarily kurumois.**

* * *

Angol Mois twirled a pen with her fingers. It was no lucifer spear to twirl, but it was something. Her life had certainly moved in a direction that she hadn't expected, moving away from using her free time to destroy civilizations and instead working on long documents.

 _You could say, paper pusher?_ She thought to herself. Not that she would ever complain to anyone's face about her work. She herself had been the one to volunteer for it after all. She didn't feel, or more accurately didn't like to think that she had been pressured into anything.

 _Uncle just needs all the help he can get. His invasion is going so poorly after all. I just want to do my best and support him._ Mois reminded herself.

She turned back to the paperwork in front of her. She had laid it all about so she could properly look at it, putting the piece she was currently working on, on a clipboard to make things easier. She was very thankful that there was a room in the base that was specifically for work. It wasn't like anyone besides her or Kululu ever used it since it was pretty much where the tech team did their operations, but it had plenty of technology and plenty of pens for when she needed them to do regular and old paperwork.

 _Okay….Gotta get back to this paperwork. There sure is a lot of it._ It was like any normal day of work, with Angol Mois doing her absolute best to try to contribute to an invasion that she had no part in it. _You could say, happiness for the one you love?_ If her Uncle wanted the invasion to happen she'd support it.

She just wanted Keroro to be happy, and she wanted to support him in the things he did.

"Saddled with more paperwork, huh? Ku, ku, ku. You know it's not very helpful to me when you take on a bucket load of more work that's not even part of your duties." Kululu was mostly staying to his own side of the computers, trying to focus on his own work in front of him, but he definitely had a way with words to point out that Mois really didn't need to be doing so much paperwork.

Angol Mois glanced at her...co-worker? Tech partner? Buddy in the tech team? Friend? She knew what she wanted him to be labeled as but she wasn't exactly sure how he usually thought of them. _He certainly has a way with...trying to get me focused back on the work I'm supposed to be doing._ Well technically Mois didn't really need to be doing any work, she wasn't getting paid for this, but she had officially been assigned to the tech team.

Kululu probably felt like she was shirking her duties for Keroro's paperwork, and because Keroro gave them the work of two people (because they were in fact two people) when Mois took on extra work and couldn't finish her usual tasks, Kululu usually had to finish them since this was his actual job. Mois knew he wasn't trying to be rude or anything, he was just trying to get her attention back on the task at hand, running numbers on the latest finances of the invasion scheme.

She gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry! I'll get on it right after this paperwork. I promise you won't have to do my job and your job just because I volunteered to do more. You could say, unfair to you?"

Kululu shied away from her smile and ducked back towards his computer. "I...I wasn't worried about that. At this point I'm way used to doing part of your work too when you fall asleep on the job." Kululu defended. "I just mean Keroro should really be doing as much work as we are. You need to stop babying him and over-working yourself."

"I'm not babying him! I volunteered to edit his paperwork for headquarters!" Mois defended, putting on some more edits to the paperwork that Keroro had handed her.

Kululu raised a brow. "And….Are these so called edits just writing his paperwork from scratch? Ku, ku, ku." Kululu called her out.

Mois grew silent. "N-no..." She tried to lie. _I don't want Kululu to feel like he has to bad-mouth my dear Uncle because he didn't do the work he was assigned._ "He...Handed me some chicken scratch." She tried to use an excuse.

"….Was it just a doodle of a gundam model?" Kululu had seen this all before. His voice seemed to be on the verge of laughing at Mois finding herself in the same situation as the last week and the week before then and so forth.

Mois sighed in disappointment. She couldn't lie any longer. "Well yeah...But I remember what Uncle lectured on in the invasion meeting and our plan! I just need to write it in intelligent words-"

"A hard task considering he didn't lecture very intelligently." Kululu cut her off.

Mois's cheeks grew hot in shame for her Uncle's sake. "I really believe in this invasion plan this time! I'm sure it'll be the one to work! After all these other times this is the one that's going to invade Pekopon. ...At least that's what Uncle says!" She defended.

Kululu tried not to laugh. "Pfft. Yeah right. Just keep believing that. Someone's got to in this platoon." He went back to writing up numbers and calculations, opposed to teasing Mois.

She made her own decisions and there was no use barking up that tree on trying to get her to stop helping Keroro. So he let her continue her work, like any other normal day.

Mois worked on the paperwork for a bit until she was satisfied. She tried not to hum to herself too much. _You just get in a groove with this sort of stuff. It's so normal...So brainless._ It was just standard sort of things. And doing paperwork was something Mois found she was fairly good at after so much time with Keroro.

"All right. I think I'm done." Mois smiled. "Would you like to look over it?" She offered Kululu, "You know to make sure it doesn't have any mistakes before Uncle sends it to headquarters under his name."

"Sure since I'm actually supposed to be the one editing." Kululu agreed. "But captain doesn't want me to edit because he knows I'll tear him apart and won't do it all from scratch like you do. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu frowned. "...You really shouldn't be doing all of this for him."

"But Uncle's paperwork piles up so much! Me just doing one eensy document probably makes his life so much easier. And he's always so thankful." Mois tried to reason.

Kululu sighed. "It starts out as one small document and then it gets to you doing the whole stack. If you give an inch-

"You could say, they'll take a foot?"

"Mile. Mile, Mois." Kululu corrected. Still he stuck his hand out waiting for her to hand him the paperwork.

Mois gave him a grateful look as she handed the stabled paperwork over to him. As she was handing the paperwork her hand met his fingers for a brief moment, just brushing up against them. Nothing huge or anything important and something Angol Mois wouldn't have even noticed if Kululu didn't react.

However Kululu did react, he literally jolted as if a bolt of electricity had been sent up his body, and he pulled his hand away as quick as possible as if he had been hit in the stomach. He pulled his hand away so fast that Mois was afraid he might rip the paper. The swooshing sound of the paper did not mask the loud squeaking noise he made in surprise from the barely skin to skin contact that was not a big deal in any way.

Mois pulled away her hand slowly and looked at him skeptically for a moment, slowly moving her eyes down to the finger that brushed up against his index finger. _Did...I hurt him?_ Her nails didn't look too long. Really she wasn't sure at all what the big deal was.

Kululu just stared for a moment like he hadn't made such a loud squeaking noise of surprise. He swiveled back to his desk, avoiding her eye contact. "W-what? I'm reading the document okay! I don't know what you're looking at!" He tried to desperately pretend nothing had happened and he hadn't visibly freaked out.

Mois turned back to her own computer, but her attention did not turn to it. _That was odd…._ Not altogether unexpected though. Kululu did weird things like that all the time, or reacted in all sorts of huge ways.

She wanted to ask him more about it at times or ask him if he was okay, but she felt like talking about the issue might make him feel worse. He looked like he was pretty embarrassed about how freaked out he was, although he also looked like he was trying to pretend that he wasn't even thinking about it. By how much he was shivering that was evident to be a lie though.

Any normal person, seeing Kululu shiver so much, would laugh at the biggest jerk that they knew and the most egotistical person and 'jerk for the sake of jerk' act in such an embarrassing manner. They would make fun of him and tease him and find that karma was finally coming to him.

Mois was not a normal person though. Instead she chose to ignore things and let Kululu be, not wanting to make fun of him in the slightest.

 _Kululu's always a little weird around me. Squeaking from accidentally touching is nothing really unexpected or odd._ Mois tried to reason to herself. _It's nothing to really think about or worry over. He's not hurt or anything. He's just being cute._ She nodded to herself and went back to her work.

It was none of her concern. It was over and just Kululu being Kululu.

Work continued as normal and eventually Mois glanced over to Kululu again as he scrutinized over her document that he was editing.

"Are things going well? I hope I didn't make too many mistakes…." Mois asked.

"You made some basic mistakes here and there, but that's not your fault. You know very little about keron's military structure and you're not supposed to. You didn't go through the training our platoon did." Kululu admitted. "I can correct them though."

"Thanks!" She smiled. "You're the best, Kululu!" She added, smiling once more and looking at him like he really was the best.

Kululu shivered yet again, his hands trembling on his keyboard because he seemed to be multi-tasking.

 _Crash!_ She could hear him keyboard smash for a second, probably putting a jumble of letters and numbers that didn't belong on the screen there.

 _That's not good..._ Mois frowned. _I couldn't have possibly had anything to do with that though. All I did was smile!_ She reminded herself.

"God darn it. Now I have to correct this entire string of code." She could hear Kululu say under his breath.

Mois instantly became worried for her partner. _I don't want him to become over-loaded with work._ Just like he didn't want her to be over-worked she didn't really want him to be either. She worried for him.

So Mois did the worst possible thing she could have done given the circumstance- try to help. She rolled her chair over to Kululu's side to look over his shoulder at the mistakes he had made on his computer screen.

"I can correct the code if you finish editing." Mois offered.

"W-wha?" Before Kululu could tell her why that was a very, very bad idea, Mois leaned directly over him. Her body seemed to drape over his, her breathing right over his shoulder, her hands moving towards the keyboard that Kululu's hand was still on.

Kululu froze for just under a few seconds focusing on Mois's breathing pattern and trying to keep his flight or fight instinct under control, he couldn't feel her against his back but he could feel her against his shoulder. She was just so close to him.

"Wow, you did this much in this little time? You're really impressive Kulu-" She couldn't even finish her sentence before Kululu had decided what part of his instinct to follow.

It was flight. "AHHHHH!" He just screamed and threw up all the papers in complete and utter terror from having Mois so close to him, having her glance at him, having her face inches away from him and being able to just feel her breath, from just the proximity of Mois.

He tried desperately to hide from the terrifying person behind him. Unfortunately most of Kululu's brain power had shut off from just utter terror and his life flashing behind his eyes so he tried to hide under his keyboard. This managed to get him to press a few keys on the keyboard.

A message flashed briefly on the computer: **"Do you wish to delete all work and files associated with this file? Warning: Files are non-recoverable with this shortcut!"**

Before Mois could warn him Kululu had already accidentally pressed the yes option just desperately trying to hide from Mois. "G-get away from me! Y-you can't make me pure! I'll do whatever you want! P-please...Just stop being so close!"

Mois very quickly and silently moved away from him as Kululu progressively ducked under his desk for one of the biggest freak out sessions she had seen yes.

She didn't check under the desk for several minutes as he tried to steady his breathing and trembling.

 _...I should have been thinking more about his fear. I didn't realize...I'm not even really sure what I did. I mean I wasn't even looking at him that much. I was trying to just work over him..._ Was he really that scared of her that not even eye contact terrified him but touch did too?

She looked at the computer screen of his deleted work sadly, since Kululu hadn't yet realized about the deletion. _I wonder if he'll be mad at me._ He did seem like the type to blame others, and Mois had terrified him. Honestly she was blaming herself too.

 _I…I didn't realize how bad it really was...I thought he was just being normal. Cute even._ But she had always known that Kululu could be sent into full scale freak out sessions. She just didn't know they were so destructive.

Was he getting worse? He might have been. Perhaps it was because they worked together. Maybe she just didn't notice the steady progressiveness of how he had become more and more frightened because it was a slow progress.

 _He must be stressed...If it was this bad….He must be stressed about his fear. And knowing he deleted a document will just make him more stressed._ She felt so bad. She didn't want Kululu to be stressed because of her even if his fear was a little weird about how she was going to make him 'pure'.

She went back to her seat and her desk.

Kululu came out of his hiding spot and brushed himself off from the dust and wires. He sighed for a second and looked around as if wondering if Mois had seen him scream and freak out.

"I-I'm s-so...So sorry...I forgot..." Mois finally said, "And your file-" She tried not to have her lip tremble. She didn't want to make herself into the person feeling sad when Kululu was bound to be feeling worse.

Kululu glanced at her and then glanced at the computer, realizing his work had been deleted. "Oh that? No big deal. I can make another one. I've deleted plenty of files accidentally because of you before. Destroyed inventions too. Honestly since it only costs my time it's way better than equipment being destroyed." He shrugged.

 _...You have?_ Mois wanted to ask. Okay his fear was way worse than she had first thought. She had really been under-estimating it. Playing it off as something harmless. But it was not harmless in the least bit.

"I'm sorry for frightening you-" Mois tried to apologize.

"Stop talking about it." Kululu tried to deny that it had even happened and he had freaked out. He sat down again and went to his computer. "It's really to be expected by now. It was just an ORDINARY little thing. It happens all the time, it's really no big deal. I'm just terrified of you is all. It's just ordinary and average and you being terrifying. So...Don't be so physically close, mmkay?" Kululu requested.

Mois felt reassured that he was talking about it so calmly. She wondered if he was doing so to play it cool after such a dramatic freak out session or to make her feel better. Still there was something weird about the way he said ordinary and terrifying, like there was a meaning about them that she wasn't quite understanding or picking up. _Is there some sub-text I'm supposed to know?_ They were the only two people in the room so he had to be talking to her if he was trying to mean something else. It wasn't like he was talking to himself after all.

 _Kululu always was good with being his average calm, egotistical and composed self around me but still totally frightened of me at other moments._ Mois reminded herself. She didn't know why he was trying to be so calm now but she appreciated it.

She nodded. "I'll try not to!"

"There is no try. Only do. No more of...whatever that was while I'm working, okay?" Kululu requested. He then thought for a moment and a smirk appeared on his face.

 _Uh-oh. I know that expression. That's the expression of 'things have gone badly for me but I'm going to turn them around and tease you like the jerk that I am'._ Kululu was very good at what he did- teasing others.

"That of course is unless you were doing that as an excuse to get close to me. Why, Mois, I had no idea you wanted to be so close. I would appreciate a heads up next time if you just wanted to flirt with me or something. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu teased.

"...Kululu does teasing me really benefit you in anyway?" Mois sighed. "If by the off chance I said that was what I was doing I'm sure you'd just explode."

"No, I wouldn't." Kululu crossed his arms and denied. "That's not the type of person I am. I'm not like that." He continued to deny. "I was just joking anyway. Don't take what I just said too seriously." He quickly added, not wanting to agree to the logic in Mois's argument. "It's just that when you act so close and touchy with me and so affectionate, it kinda sends the wrong message. Like...That you want to be close and touchy with me." Kululu shuddered.

 _I wasn't being that affectionate. I was just trying to help._ Mois didn't point that out though. Instead she responded to Kululu's misinterpretation. She didn't pick up on the shudder. "Well of course I want to be close to you, Kululu!" She said honestly and perkily. "I want to touch you and be close to you. You're my friend."

Kululu's glasses cracked almost immediately at her extremely honest answer. His arms flailed a little bit, as if trying to grab the edge of his chair to ground himself. Unfortunately he knocked his mug of tea on the desk instead and the tea spilled all over the remains of the computer.

Almost immediately the computer started fizzing and short-circuiting. Sparks of electricity flew everywhere else.

 _He….He just freaked out and destroyed something else….Didn't he?_ Mois asked herself. Now she was really worried. Just declarations of friendship could send him into a panic? Poor Kululu.

Kululu was shaking and not paying attention to the short-circuiting computer.

"Kululu the computer-" Mois tried to get his attention.

Kululu looked over. His spirals on his glasses seemed to widen and he switched out his broken glasses for new ones. "CRAP! This is bad!" He said to himself and very quickly started removing the parts of hardware that had been soaked with tea so they didn't corrupt the rest of the equipment.

"I can help-" Mois tried to offer quickly getting up as Kululu moved very quickly to try to fix things seemingly in a panic.

"Don't get any closer. I don't really need you scaring me right now. You're kind of a distraction. Listen, I really got to focus on this. You can help after I'm sure it won't corrupt anything else." Kululu didn't even turn his gaze towards her.

 _A...A distraction? But...I'm part of the tech team too. I'm competent._ Mois told herself. She had to remind herself Kululu wasn't trying to be insulting he just meant she was a distraction to him.

She backed off for a few minutes and let Kululu work.

Mois turned her back to him and covered her eyes trying to do her best to not distract Kululu anymore. She could hear him working on the various repairs to his computer, pretty hurriedly as well as uttering a slew of curses. She honestly felt very bad for him even if he had caused the problem himself from his own panic.

"Thank god I have a good back up system." Kululu decided.

She twiddled her fingers, but eventually just couldn't stand still and not be helpful. She was Angol Mois! And she wasn't here to just waste her time. _I want to help._ She decided.

She could do something simple. Something that kept her away from the machines, she decided. Something that would make it so Kululu was sure to not freak out because it was harmless.

She got a wet washcloth for him. "Here." She gestured. "To cool you down." She tried to hand it off to him, giving another glimmering smile.

Kululu looked at her for a brief moment as she approached him. His face turned pale when she smiled and he started sweating yet again.

"S-s-stop...S-s-stop l-l-looking at me...S-stop being so innocent and kind to me!" Kululu begged.

Before Mois could protest or tell him it was all right, he had already ducked under the table again to hide from her. She wasn't even sure if he was doing it on purpose, it seemed to be a gut reflex to just hide from her gaze.

Unfortunately the wires and back-up devices were under the desk. In his desperate attempt to flee he managed to break them too.

Kululu managed to realize this pretty fast. "Dammit. It happened again." He reluctantly crawled out of his hide hole, deeply ashamed of how much stuff he had wrecked. He just looked at the broken computer and technology and sighed.

"I...I can help clean up-" Mois offered, not sure exactly what she could do about this or turn it around.

"I think you've helped just about enough." Kululu said distastefully. "It would be best if you left so I could survey damages and switch this broken stuff out with actual working stuff." He frowned at her. "Quick! Get out of here! Before you do another one of those terrifying cute and innocent smiles that send me into a panic!"

Mois gave a small little nod. She just felt bad for all the damage and terror that had been spread.

She quietly picked up the remains of Keroro's documents that weren't tea stained and left.

As she walked away from the base, she tried to collect her thoughts, she was almost completely silent and she realized that the heaviness in her heart wasn't in anyway for herself. She wasn't mad at Kululu for sending her away, or breaking so much stuff over a little thing.

No, the heaviness in her heart was for who she considered the real victim in all of this- Kululu. She was really worried for him.

 _I...Is it normal for someone to be that scared of someone just staring at them? I mean...I guess I could understand it if he was afraid of everybody, it would be like some sort of social fear. But it's just me._ She had never prided herself on being the best with keronian psychology though. Perhaps it was normal on their planet. Some things about Keroro had always confused her and she was sure it was just because she didn't understand his species and how his mind worked, or why his first instinct for invasion plans were so weird...But what was weird to her must have been normal to him, right?

She worried for Kululu though even if it was normal, his actions. They seemed like full blown panic attacks. And his fear was growing more and more severe. It was no longer something that seemed kind of sweet, or like a good idea to even look at as a benefit in some situations, like to get him to stop being such a jerk to others. No, Kululu's fear was extremely serious.

 _It's...It's not the first time he's destroyed a whole bunch of things in his desperate plight to get away from me...But I guess I was never very good at giving up on things. I'm always kind of stubborn and don't really get things until they're repeated over and over again. I guess now was the time that I really realized how extreme Kululu's fear was, to make him jolt from just our fingers brushing, or send him desperately running from me looking at him and offering him some kindness._ She worried for him so much. She didn't want him to be breaking things to get away from her. He must have been feeling miserable right now.

 _I've...I've been trying to make things better for him though! I don't know what's so scary about my eyes but I've been trying to smile more around him. You could say, a smile brings everybody closer?_ Mois decided.

Apparently that wasn't the case for Kululu. Smiles seemed to just scare him more. He had everything reversed. Maybe it was because he smiled around people to try to creep people out. Maybe he thought Mois was trying to threaten him by smiling. Mois really didn't know.

 _Still...Things have been getting more and more intense...I feel like either I'm noticing his fear more, or it's growing worse and he can't hide it as much. What's...What's setting him off about me?_ Mois didn't want to be a walking trigger.

She put her hand against the wall to steady herself. She didn't want to scare Kululu. But what could she do about this situation?

Now she felt sadness. _Someone I want to not fear me is terrified of me. You could say, a modern day tragedy?_ Karma was a jerk to the lord of terror.

And she really didn't know what to do.

* * *

Keroro tapped his foot on the ground looking at Angol Mois and Kululu. Neither of them had anything to give him.

"Well? You're supposed to be the two responsible ones of this platoon. Where's the invasion stuff? Where's my work?" Keroro scolded.

"Hey-" Giroro tried to say in the background taking offense that Kululu was more responsible than him.

"Okay, Mois's the most responsible in this platoon. Everybody happy now?" Keroro corrected.

Giroro grully nodded and then thought for a moment. That still wasn't any better!

"I'm never happy when there's compliments about that woman!" Tamama jumped up. Keroro ignored him still awaiting his explanation.

"There were some explosions in the base. A lot of equipment was damaged and we were unable to finish any work because of that." Kululu said simply, although he still looked pretty unhappy about the damaged stuff.

Mois suspected he wasn't angry enough to take his bitter attitude out on anyone else because the computers in the base were property of the Keron army, verses being just his. They'd have to pay for repairs, not him.

"Explosions?" Keroro asked looking very worried. "What happened? Equipment broke-? What?"

Mois hurriedly glanced at Kululu and before he could say anything she piped up. "I was being clumsy!" She quickly lied. "I was twirling around my lucifer spear to play with it-" She wanted to make this convincing.

She had to help Kululu somehow. This was partially her fault after all. _It's...It's going to be embarrassing for him if they find out that he freaked out over my eyes again. They'll all tease him and he'll feel even worse. I've got to keep the truth from them even if it damages my pride a little bit. I'm sure Uncle will forgive me for breaking things._ She thought to herself.

"That makes sense. That woman is a clumsy oaf. She probably tripped on her big dumb feet." Tamama didn't even need the story to be believable.

Kululu glanced suspiciously at Mois, knowing full well she was lying.

Mois smiled in relief. _They seem to be taking things well._

The only one who didn't look happy with her story was Kululu. He was giving his classic irritated look of 'I don't want to owe anyone any favors'. "Mois didn't break things. Don't scold her too harshly, captain. She's totally lying."

"W-what-?" Keroro looked at Angol Mois, hurt that she would lie to him. "You didn't break things? But you break so many things! It made so much sense. Wait...Did you guys just break expensive computers to get out of work."

"N-no! Kululu's the one who's l-lying-" Mois said hurriedly. But they were all gazing at her suspiciously now. _Kululu...Just let me help you, okay? Why'd you have to call out the lies in my story?_

"I broke the equipment." Kululu shrugged honestly. "She's just trying to be a goody-two shoes and take the blame. And I hate goody-two shoes. Ku, ku, ku. So now I've gotta come clean about my crimes. Woe is me."

"You broke expense tech?" Giroro asked and grabbed him by his chest scruff. "What the heck? Did you want to cause the keron military thousands!?"

"Ku, ku, ku. Just felt like dousing my keyboard in hot tea. Had that hankering to blow some crap up. I'm sure some of you understand." Kululu tried to reason.

Giroro looked at the ground. Mois and Tamama nodded.

Dororo was the only one who was listening and watching very carefully. "...It wasn't that was it? It was an accident." He deciphered. "Giroro, put him down." He requested and sighed. "I can read the air in this situation."

"Yeah and it smells. Ku, ku, ku. Oh wait that's Giroro's breath!" Kululu mocked.

Giroro dropped him. "Somehow reading the air doesn't make Kululu innocent, Dororo-"

"Observing people's body languages and facial cues does though." Dororo defended. "And I bet I know exactly what happened. I'm guessing it was another of those Mois stares at you situations and in your attempt to flee her you destroyed several valuable pieces of equipment?" Dororo guessed exactly what had happened.

Mois gasped. How had Dororo known? _It couldn't be that he was spying. I mean he is a little weird. He does do that..._ She didn't know. But she knew Kululu would instantly deny those claims that he had freaked out as Dororo had said.

Kululu didn't want to have any weaknesses.

"Yeah. In hindsight it was pretty funny. Mois kept making the situation worse and worse by trying to be more and more innocent to fix things and then it would start the whole stupid cycle again. Ku, ku, ku. But I can't afford to lose my precious evil and jerkiness. Just one minute too long of that god awful disgustingly pure stare is too much." Kululu shuddered. "But there you have it, the truth of the whole bizarre situation."

Keroro just glared at Kululu. Being scared didn't make the situation any better! He started scolding Kululu immensely.

Despite all of Mois's pleas to go easy on Kululu, neither Keroro, nor Giroro who joined in, relented.

Luckily Kululu lived off being scolded so he was all right with the situation but Mois still felt immense pity for him.

As Mois eventually went to the table to finish up things on Keroro's paperwork as Keroro continued yelling, her mind drifted back to Kululu. She really did wonder if Kululu ever thought about things related to her besides his fear.

 _He makes it seem like that's the only thing he feels for me. Terror. I'm just a joke of a fear to him. But he's got to think other things about me, right? Like about how well we work together. He can act completely fine and normal with me before freaking out after all. He'll even help me with my work and give me advice._ She knew her and Kululu had other things connecting them besides his fear. She just needed to remind Kululu that she wasn't just terrifying, there were other things he liked about her like how well they worked together.

Perhaps then Kululu would start feeling better.

When Keroro and Giroro were finally done yelling at Kululu, Mois approached him as got up to leave. She was ready to remind him how great they worked as a team.

She caught him just as he walked through the doorway. "Hey, Kululu...I was thinking maybe we should get a head start on fixing things and the next bit of work since things went so badly last time? You could say, fast hare wins the race?"

Kululu rubbed his head not even bothering to correct her. Still he did have a lot of work he wasn't looking forward to so he listened. "And how do you suggest that?"

"I thought we could go out to alien street. You know, just the two of us, we could like shop for parts for the broken computer to repair. It would be really fun and you're really good at explaining computer parts and looking through things and I thought it could be like...a break from work and work at the same time?" Mois suggested.

If they were talking about something technology based, she knew they could work well together. They were the tech team after all.

Kululu looked at Mois for a moment, he smiled for a brief moment as if thinking about looking through a bunch of computer parts, probably discounted because Mois was rather good at negotiating discounts. His mouth opened and Mois could almost hear what he was about to say " _Yeah, that would be fun."_

 _Yes! He's going to agree! He's actually going to agree!_ Mois felt so joyful, like jumping up and down and squealing in utter success. She smiled at Kululu and looked at him as if her entire heart was open up and just utterly enamored with the idea of him accepting her invitation. Like she honestly wanted his company and all of her attention was focused on him.

Kululu's mouth hung open for a little while longer as she looked at him. He then laid down on the floor and curled up into a ball.

"Kululu?" Mois asked. The look as if he was about to accept and thought the idea sounded fun was gone. Now there was only a look of utter despair and doom.

Kululu curled up into a tighter ball.

"I..I would be real happy...No, honored in fact if you spent the rest of the day with me. I really enjoy your company. But...If you're sick or something or can't make it, that's okay too-" Mois tried not to pressure him.

Kululu groaned on the floor. The groan sounded like dying animal noises. He buried his face firmer into the dirty floor.

"...Kululu?" Mois wondered if he had stopped paying attention to her and why he was lying down.

"Can't. Nope. Nope. Not at all. Got something today. Don't know what but I definitely do. Don't question it. I'm dead aren't I? Have I died? Am I alive right now? I just don't know?" Kululu really sounded like he had both given up, and was still on the verge of despair. Mois thought he just sounded over-dramatic.

"Oh...W-well...That's okay." Mois decided to give the Kululu laying on the floor space and walk away.

He didn't even seem to notice that she left. He had fully fainted by this point. He really was just gone. Too much staring for Kululu.

And Mois continued to feel bad.

* * *

She was beginning to realize that his fear was even worse than she had previously thought. It prevented him from daily activities like shopping for computer supplies. It prevented him from doing things that he looked like he had wanted to do.

 _I….I...I don't like it really either._ It hurt her too. Not her feelings, but it prevented them from developing a stronger bond. Deepening their friendship if they had one. She really wanted to form a friendship with Kululu and have that sort of relationship but with his current level of fear she seriously doubted that was possible.

 _More importantly though, it's hurting Kululu._ As Kululu's self-proclaimed friend she cared about his feelings. And she knew his fear was hurting him. _It's obviously draining his energy. He looks like he has very little energy after an incident like he's been revisiting the moment of fear and hasn't been able to rest. He keeps thinking about me and how frightening I am. Sometimes I ask him about the dark circles around his glasses and he says he hasn't been sleeping well because of nightmares. I assume those are also involving me…._

Draining someone's energy to that extent was seriously, seriously bad. _It's been wrecking with his work, his hobbies too when I mess with those and come_ _in when he's working on a project or being a jerk. It's really really serious._

 _I need to treat it as something serious. A phobia. A real life issue. It's not a joke or funny._ Mois decided. This was very extreme. Kululu's reactions were intensely extreme.

She needed advice on how to help. So she went to the person who she thought could understand fear the most.  
"Uncle, you always give such good advice. You're so wise-" Mois started out.

Keroro was building a gundam model. He smiled. "Why thank you, Mois. Couldn't have stated it better myself."

"And so I had some questions for you, as someone who understands fear the best out of everybody I know," Mois addressed.

"Wait...Why do I know about fear the best?" Keroro asked.

"Why because you understand what it's like to be afraid!" Mois tried to explain. "You're afraid of everything, Uncle, failure, the invasion, doing work, abstract fears, real fears like giant monsters. You're the most afraid person I know, so I knew you would give the best advice!" Mois chattered.

Keroro frowned. _...Mois doesn't realize that she's insulting me does she?_

"I mean...I'm not exactly sure what you don't fear." Mois finally said, "You're just so good at this subject and so understanding about it, I can list more of your fears if you want-"

"There's no need for that, please don't." Keroro quickly shook his hands. "Just...Get onto your question. Are you afraid of something and need someone to comfort you? Someone obviously brave and courageous and NOT AFRAID like me?" Keroro tried to boast.

Mois shook her head. "I wanted to know how to treat fear. I want to learn how to be nice about someone's fear and helpful instead of making a phobia worse. I want to treat a phobia seriously instead of being an accidental jerk and perpetrator." Mois explained.

Keroro thought for a second. "I don't know why you'd want to do that. Phobias aren't really that big of a deal. And it's awfully fun to poke at them. Like Giroro's got this thing against sea cucumbers and ghosts and it's absolutely hilarious to prank him!" Keroro laughed.

"Uncle. I want to know what the right thing to do is. You could say, treat others how you want to be treated?" Mois pleaded. "You should know this since you're afraid of so much. Aren't people understanding of you?"

Keroro frowned again still unsure if Mois was just ignorant to how insulting she was or trying to be mean.

"I'm not really afraid of things. I'm brave." Keroro denied. "I mean I'm the great Sergeant Keroro, aren't I?"

"Oh yes! Yes you are!" Mois clapped. "And you're my beloved Uncle! You are the greatest." She didn't know if that made him brave though but she'd take Keroro's word. "...So you've got no advice because you can't understand?"

"Well...I could try to help. Since I am compassionate to those who are afraid. I guess you just try to talk to them about their fear? Tell them you'll protect them from it and all? That sort of stuff. Easy to guess stuff, you know! Why are you asking me, shouldn't you know this?" Keroro asked suddenly confused. Mois was very compassionate usually.

Mois nodded taking notes. She looked up, not hearing the last sentence and seeing a flaw in the offering to protect someone. "But...But Uncle...What if the person you know that you're trying to help is afraid of you?"

At that Keroro got silent. Because he suddenly realized exactly who she was talking about and seeking advice for.

"Mois...So you can understand this better, I'll use an idiom." He put his hands on her hands so she was looking at him.

Her heart skipped a beat. _Uncle's talking to me! Looking at me! Talking to him like an equal and getting advice brought us closer._ She fully believed she had been treating Keroro like an equal instead of just an obsession.

"You're barking up the wrong tree." Keroro said firmly. "What you're looking for isn't going to happen. It's a dead end. You out of everyone can't help Kululu at all. You should give up."

Mois suddenly felt her happiness falter. Her rising hopes were gone. Instead they were replaced with despair at the thought of giving up.

Keroro was always so wise and correct. And she worried that this time he might be correct again and helping was a lost cause. It would injure more than it would help.

Mois was lost. She felt helpless. Pulling away she wondered if it was true that there was really nothing she could do.

She didn't know, but she feared the possibility was there.

* * *

 **So the first chapter ended up being mostly from Angol Mois's perspective. The second chapter will have more of the other characters and the set up and Kululu.**

 **Someday I dream of having a slow burn kurumois story in the fandom. I don't think I could write it or pull it off. Maybe somehow this will be slow enough because I do enjoy slow burns, but like...I don't think so. I'm not exactly sure if this would count?**

 **Kululu's fear is always something I like playing with. This story is 'if Mois took Kululu's fear way too seriously' when in actuality it is not that serious.**

 **Please review.**


	2. The Bet

**This story was going to be titled the bet but you know me, I've gotta have my over-dramatic titles.**

 **There's a little bit of Gironatsu this chapter, along with the other characters actually being present and doing stuff.**

* * *

Kululu groaned as he let himself fall into his big cushy chair in his lab. Not only was falling onto the floor and just groaning in despair draining of the energy it was humiliating!

"Ugh. Every moment is hell." He rubbed his head just annoyed. He felt so cold, he shivered.

It was all Mois's fault. Asking him cute and innocent things like _"Come to the store with me. I like your company."_ It was too damn pure. It destroyed his soul.

 _Stop repeating everything she said in your head. It's just making you feel like you'll explode again._ She had that effect on him. It disgusted him.

 _I really need to re-evil. Who knows how much evil I lost by dying on the floor and making dying whale noises in distress?_ Sure he didn't have a device to measure evil, but he was positive that the longer Mois had been there the more he had wanted to take her up on her suggestion and be with her. That meant losing evil, and the desire to have positive company...why that was pure! He was becoming pure!

It frightened him.

Luckily, dunking himself in the secluded darkness of the lab always seemed to replenish him, and let him rest, like a vampire drinking blood. The lab was the epitome of evil, non-innocence. It was a perverse, dark place.

So drowning himself in the bad lighting and sadistic inventions and creepy cameras that surrounded him always made him feel better and more like himself. It reminded him that he was Kululu. Kululu the selfish jerk and he could shake off any of that purity.

Kululu turned on some of his video footage to watch. Unlike Keroro who would de-stress by watching bad anime, Kululu had a better method. A worse one. He called it "Giroro's funniest home videos" it was just videos of all the various tortures and pranks that he had inflicted on Giroro, running on repeat.

He sighed in content. "This is the sort of thing I really should be thinking about! Ku, ku, ku. What to do next to my favorite butt monkey." Kululu reminded himself.

Hurting others should be the first priority on his mind, or at least humiliating others. He didn't have to have his mind constantly wandering back to thoughts about a certain very cute girl.

"Tch." His mind had wandered back to Mois again. And usually Giroro was so distasteful and such an unpleasant thing to imagine that it dissuaded his mind to envision Mois's face or imagine her smiling, or think back on her leaning over him, her long slender fingers typing on _his_ keyboard, feeling her breath on his body, being so close to her he could practically taste her…

He shivered. He was back to thinking about Mois. _Calm down._ Kululu tried to steadily calm himself of his fear. He was breathing faster again and his heart rate had picked up, the sign of true terror. _She's not here. She can't hurt you. Can't worm herself into your mind._

 _...I bet you want her to worm her way into a lot of things. But mostly you just want her on you._ Kululu's mind seemed to respond.

Kululu wasn't sure why his own voice was echoing him with a bad answer that was most certainly not his, but he threw his keyboard up into the air as if to show the voice that that was not true in the least bit.

He felt his face grow hotter. That was not true. He eliminated any images in his head of Mois on top of him, Mois closer to him, Mois in his arms looking up at him touching his cheek…

And he was trembling again and shaking. He held himself trying to stop his body from shaking. _Relax._ He told himself. He knew himself well. He didn't want those things. He just...imagined them from time to time. Especially when Mois was staring at him and close to him.

A thought struck him all of a sudden. _I freaked out pretty badly today. Mois didn't notice did she?_ He didn't know what he would do if Mois somehow realized how intense his fear truly was.

It would be humiliating. Not only would she probably try to help him or do something stupid like support him, but perhaps she'd try to look into the psychology reasons of where this "fear" stemmed from.

Kululu wasn't quite sure himself, but he knew he definitely didn't want Mois of all people knowing. Part of him knew that whatever she would find there was bad. It would be embarrassing and just...something he didn't want her looking into at all.

But most of all he didn't want her to feel like somehow this whole situation was her fault. She was just the embodiment of his fear, and Kululu knew she'd have the tendency to blame herself, especially since he was loudly blaming her too. He knew Angol Mois well enough that she'd be sad. _And I don't want any of her tears. That would be...hard to deal with._ He just didn't want to see it. He didn't want to cause it.

Perhaps that was what was truly terrifying about the purity of Mois. He really didn't want to see her sad at all. That was definitely her purity seeping away slowly at him, like a mosquito draining his blood.

 _Don't worry. Mois's pretty oblivious. She hasn't realized that Tamama's in love with the captain. I mean...I doubt she even realizes how badly I freaked out today and how afraid I am._ She probably hadn't even noticed that he had fallen to the floor when she had asked him to hang out with her.

Kululu nodded. He could have faith in Mois's oblivious nature. She was a little ignorant and blissfully unaware of her surroundings. There was no way that she had noticed the intensity of his fear yet. After all she hadn't been trying to ask him about it or tease him.

He relaxed unaware just how overly obvious his freak out sessions and fear was. Everyone including Mois could hardly avoid it. But Kululu didn't know that. And Kululu didn't want to know that.

 _I wonder…._ Kululu thought, _If there's a way I can compose my fear a little better. I mean I don't freak out all the time. I can hide it some of the time it's just been getting worse lately._ It was his blasted heart's fault. For some reason it had been accelerating a lot and sending his decision making capabilities into a downward spiral.

Thinking about that Kululu got his heart rate monitor and put it on his finger to try to measure it. The more he thought about Mois the more it accelerated, beeping loudly at him. He tried to get it down.

 _Things have been getting worse and worse though. Finger brushes, smiles...They all send my heart into a panic._ Kululu cursed loudly. The heart rate monitor was going higher at the memory of Mois's smile.

He pulled it off. This wasn't doing any good. He hated just how afraid he was.

 _Fear is the only thing that sets off these sort of responses, these sorts of thoughts spinning around one's head. And I manage to have a pretty big batch of fear._ Kululu just felt angry as he tapped his fingers against his desk trying to think about what he could do to better his life and minimize damage from this fear.

Trying to work on keeping calm and composed didn't seem to work, his body just did things his mind didn't want. It was the first time his body hadn't obeyed his mind's commands and it annoyed him. What was the point of being a genius if he couldn't control himself from petty human emotions and things like that?

"And I can't just avoid Mois. She basically lives down the hall from me!" It wasn't like he lived in an apartment, he lived under a house in an alien base, but Mois was basically his apartment mate.

The speed of his fingers tapping increased in annoyance. "I can't get rid of her either to make my life easier. Getting rid of her at work isn't an option because she's surprisingly helpful." He needed to find a solution but just ridding himself of the person who embodied his fear wasn't an option.

It was confusing but Mois's smile frightened him something fierce, however if she didn't show up to work with it he felt empty. When she was gone he couldn't get anything done, he couldn't think straight.

 _Do...People with other fears feel that way?_ Kululu wondered briefly. _That without their fear around they feel empty? Maybe I just like being kept in check. Like some cat and mouse game._ Maybe Giroro would feel that way if he suddenly disappeared, like his life had a little less meaning.

Kululu groaned in more annoyance. He wasn't trying to analyze other people's lifestyles or how his fear was similar to others. His fear was a lot more complex. After all he had never heard of someone with a dark soul being afraid of someone good trying to make them good. He had heard of good people being afraid of dark mean people, but that was common and obvious as to why. They didn't want the person to hurt him.

The other way around didn't make a whole lot of sense, although it seemed to make a whole lot of sense to Kululu.

Kululu just groaned some more and banged his head against his table. He just didn't know what to do.

* * *

By the next day Kululu was still stuck in a loop of thinking about Angol Mois. It was both because he was tallying up the damage that he had created from his fear and the evil opportunities he had missed because of her.

He really didn't know what to do.

 _I'll just power through._ He eventually decided. _It's no big deal. Life goes on. It's just an eensy-weensie little fear._ There was no reason to over-analyze it and he honestly didn't want to.

He got up. His life had more things in it than a fear and thinking about Angol Mois. And the biggest other thing that always managed to make him feel like he had no purity and was still in fact a big jerk was hanging around Giroro.

Giroro always managed to cheer him up with whatever humiliating thing he was up to. Not only that but Giroro kept his mind off of Angol Mois. The two very rarely had anything to do with each other. _Not only that but he's super pathetic. Funny to laugh at, and he's a major turn-off._

Kululu frowned at the last thought. There wasn't any 'turn-on', unless of course he was a big masochist and he got off being afraid. He honestly wasn't surprised if that was the case.

Either way it was in his best interests to deal with Giroro quickly to get himself off of this train of thought.

Kululu pressed a button and soon he had risen up to the meeting room for invasion meetings. He looked around for Giroro who he assumed would be polishing his guns.

Instead of seeing that he saw Giroro looking guilty and sitting on the ground as Keroro pointed his finger at him and yelled.

"Another invasion plan ruined! And this one's all your fault!" Keroro yelled. "I can't believe this happened again. You know I actually calculated it once-"

"When he was doing his work for himself in a rare circumstance-" Tamama added.

Keroro shot him a glare. "And you're actually the one most responsible for the failure of this invasion. It's all your fault for falling in love with a pekoponian! Have some more loyalty to your platoon! Your mission! Let us win one for once! Don't go all off guns a blazing to protect Lady Natsumi!" Keroro yelled.

Kululu sat down looking interested. _Ah. I get it. Giroro has ruined yet another expensive and stupid invasion plan to protect Natsumi. Pathetic._ Kululu leaned on his wrist and watched. It was truly amusing to see Giroro get so chewed out.

"I-I'm sorry. B-but...The invasion plan wouldn't have worked anyway!" Giroro tried to lie and defend.

"Shut up! I'm not done lecturing!" Keroro yelled, trying to draw attention back to himself. "The invasion plan totally would have worked-"

"Which one did he wreck this time? Ku, ku, ku." Kululu asked trying to keep posted.

"The one where we were going to make the pekoponians only hunger for eating bugs." Keroro explained. "Inspired by Natsumi making fun of me and saying I was a frog and that I probably ate flies! Well I don't eat bugs. I eat space okonomiyaki like a normal person!" Keroro defended. "We were going to use the satellite you created to make all of the pekoponian species only need to eat bugs."

Kululu nodded. He remembered that plan. "I worked pretty hard on that satellite. Don't tell me Giroro broke it? Ku, ku, ku." An evil glint shined in his glasses in pure anger.

"He did. The plan was going pretty well because the pekoponians were freaking out and in chaos over their new desire to eat bugs. But he broke the satellite because he couldn't bare to have his precious lady Natsumi in chaos!" Keroro cried.

Kululu got up, finally joining in on the scolding of Giroro. "You broke my invention? Mine? You broke another thing I made for the invasion that might have worked just because you couldn't bare to have your stupid crush eat a bug?" Kululu asked. "Why, Giroro, you truly are pathetic. Perhaps the worst in this entire platoon. Ku, ku, ku. You're the problem with this invasion."

Keroro nodded in agreement. "Kululu's right! Why can't you just let your precious Natsumi be hurt like a normal enemy! Stop bringing us lower!"

"W-well..." Giroro tried to defend his actions. "Um...Natsumi was distressed!" Was the best defense he could come up with. "She's a warrior. I can't let her be beaten in such a lowly manner. I had to honor her warrior spirit. She has to lose in an actual battle."

"Ku, ku, ku. I bet she blamed you for the whole catastrophe." Kululu frowned pointing to a bruise on Giroro and Keroro's cheek.

"Well yeah, she fought and beat up me and Keroro afterwards but...It was in a warrior's way so I'm okay with it." Giroro nodded. "If I lost like a warrior than that's just because I wasn't strong enough." He still tried to maintain his pride.

Keroro and Kululu weren't convinced. His pride was too far gone.

"Mr. Sergeant! Giroro hurt me trying to destroy the machine. He's a true traitor turning on his own platoon mates! Hug me!" Tamama demanded, trying to use his light bruising to get attention.

Keroro hugged him. "There, there. See, Giroro? That's no way to act as our platoon mate beating up the person I put to defend the satellite just so Natsumi wouldn't be harmed."

"Ku, ku, ku. Turning on your own platoon mates and my machine? Wow, Giroro. Didn't know you branded yourself a traitor of Keron." Kululu mocked.

Despite his anger though he felt himself smiling. He truly did feel better making fun of Giroro. _You could say, misery really does love company? Dammit. She's back again in my head._ He tried to shake off lingering thoughts about Mois.

He had to think of Giroro again. He laughed to himself lightly as he watched Giroro continued to be scolded by various platoon members.

"Your love sickness truly is pathetic." Kululu finally said, "You got yourself into this whole mess and dragged us down with you by screwing up the invasion because of your love for Natsumi. If you just shook off your disgusting feelings maybe you'd be a competent soldier, but it's too late for that. You're just a drag on us now. The most pathetic member of this platoon. A joke." Kululu's words were mocking, harsh and cruel.

But instead of feeling insulted, Giroro just felt embarrassed because they were all about his feelings for Natsumi. He blushed and turned pink and started shaking his head. "I-I'm not in love with Natsumi. I just respect her as an enemy. I really am loyal to this platoon. I didn't fall for the enemy!" He quite obviously denied.

Keroro and Tamama started laughing. "Yeah right." Keroro laughed. "You're too far gone to deny it now. It's so obvious. Everybody knows except for Natsumi herself!"

Giroro blushed.

"Ku, ku, ku." Kululu laughed. Quickly and like lightning Kululu flipped out a photo album labeled 'Giroro blackmail'. "Sure you aren't in love with her? Because all of these pictures of you say otherwise."

Each picture of Giroro and Natsumi in the album had Natsumi doing something normal, usually mundane. But Giroro was always looking at her smiling like a lovesick dork, all of his attention was on Natsumi as if his heart was blissful. It was quite obvious in all of them how lovesick Giroro was, drooling in some of them as well.

Giroro blushed. "P-put those away!" He demanded, quickly trying to shut the album. He wasn't even doing anything that embarrassing or abnormal. He was just looking at Natsumi and that was still super lovesick.

"There's all sorts of pictures in here." Tamama realized. "Wow, Giroro really is pathetic like you said! All she's doing here is cooking and he looks like he's melting. Even I'm better than that!"

Keroro was still laughing and rolling around on the ground.

"Ku, ku, ku. You, Giroro, have truly sunk the lowest of us on Pekopon. You've changed the most from an invader and a warrior to someone just so lovesick. Pekopon truly can make you pathetic." Kululu said coldly.

"Actually…." Dororo piped up, having always been in the room but nobody noticing him, "I think I myself have changed the most on Pekopon. I mean I even changed my name! My entire identity! That's got to count for something, right? I fell in love with the beautiful planet!"

Nobody listened to him. Everybody ignored him and didn't even notice he was there. Dororo cried in a corner.

"I...I am not pathetic!" Giroro tried to deny and defend himself. "And I didn't change on Pekopon!"

"Prove it." Kululu challenged.

"I will!" Giroro took the bait and stood up. "I'll go up to Natsumi right now and challenge her to prove that I'm still a warrior. I'll show you all that I can take Natsumi on despite how attract—how much of a strong foe she is." Giroro corrected.

Giroro marched off.

"How quickly do you think he'll give up?" Tamama asked.

"My bet's on in two minutes." Keroro decided.

"Moment he sees her." Kululu offered.

Tamama nodded. He wasn't sure which one of those were correct. "How will we know what happens?"

Kululu brought up a camera. "This is connected to every room in the Hinata house. We'll be able to see what Giroro does directly."

Everybody circled around Kululu.

* * *

Giroro went right up to Natsumi, ready to insult her or challenge her. He knew he could do it.

"Heya, Giroro!" Natsumi greeted. She was smiling and humming to herself looking like she was in a great mood. "I was just looking for you!"

Just as Kululu predicted Giroro gave up. "N-natsu-Natsumi." He got out. "You're… Challenge...Umm...never mind." He couldn't break her good mood.

"I got tickets to a fan's viewing and listening of Mutsumi's radio station! Maybe without the frogs around I'll finally be able to hear my letter be read." Natsumi swooned. "I got two free tickets, and I don't know anyone who's as much of a fan as me as you are. So I was wondering if you wanted to come with me? We could hang out."

"You...You want me to go out with you? J-just the two of us?" Giroro asked. His body seemed to melt from the words.

"Yeah!" Natsumi nodded. "Will you come?"

Giroro nodded before he fell onto the ground fainting and melting into a metaphorical puddle. Natsumi...This was a date wasn't it? Or was it? Either way Natsumi had asked him! He couldn't think and he just melted onto the ground.

"Oh dear. Dead Giroro happened again." Natsumi frowned. Giroro was always fainting on her. She stepped over him and walked away. She was way too used to it. He'd probably wander off eventually. She was just glad he'd come with her.

Keroro, Tamama and Kululu just laughed and laughed as they watched the pathetic display.

Giroro eventually managed to pick himself up from the puddle of good and wander back to the platoon.

 _Watching Giroro humiliate himself really does make you feel so much better. The guy's a walking train wreck. Ku, ku, ku!_ Kululu laughed.

"I um..." Giroro tried to come up with something.

"Don't even try to lie, we saw it all." Tamama was trying to get some words out between his laughter.

"I think it's really sweet that you went to Natsumi to challenge her and got a date instead-" Nobody listened to Dororo except Giroro who just blushed.

"Ku, ku, ku! This is just hilarious! That whole mess was grade A funny! I mean it's bad enough that you went out to insult someone but somehow managed to get yourself a date instead, Mr. supposed invader and warrior." Kululu teased, "But fainting on the spot when someone asks you on a date is truly pathetic! Ku, ku, ku! I can't imagine anything worse!" Kululu mocked.

Giroro just looked at his feet truly humiliated as Kululu continued to laugh at him.

Kululu felt great. Laughing at Giroro really was a mood booster. _And he really is pathetic for all of that._ But then he rethought what had just come out of his mouth. He agreed that everything he had said was true, Giroro was pathetic for all of that, but…. _Didn't...Didn't I just faint yesterday when Mois asked me to hang out?_

Kululu stopped laughing and froze as Keroro and Tamama's laughter drowned him out. His hands felt ice cold and he froze as he tried to reason through his own hypocrisy. _No. It's not hypocrisy. That's not the same as Giroro. Getting dizzy from fear and having light-headiness when someone says they want to hang out with you...That's completely different._ Kululu reminded himself.

He shouldn't even began to compare himself to Giroro. The condition of lovesickness wasn't even close to fear.

 _But...If Giroro is pathetic and has sunk low for melting around Natsumi...Does that mean I'm pathetic?_ Kululu wondered. He couldn't deny the statistics that he had fainted in the face of a pretty girl even more so than Giroro. He might not have had any pictures on camera of himself looking at Mois with a forlorn lovesick look, but he definitely acted more embarrassing when Mois gave him positive attention. He died in a much more extreme and dangerous way.

The platoon continued to laugh, their laughter echoing loudly around Kululu. For once though Kululu didn't join their chorus. He just stopped. He stood frozen as he continued to think about the situation. _Lovesickness and fear aren't the same thing. We're different. It's not the same situation._ He continued to reason to himself.

Still for some reason he couldn't find any words come out of his throat to continue to mock Giroro. He didn't want to be a giant hypocrite, and a part of him was suddenly afraid that someone would call him out on it or Mois would pop out and point it out. He didn't want to be as hypocritical as Giroro, lecturing Keroro on the invasion but ruining it himself.

 _I just can't help relating our situations. That's all. It's because I happen to mentally die and act all sorts of embarrassing around Mois and Giroro does the same around Natsumi. I'm just looking for answers in the wrong places. I need to stop over-analyzing. Stop thinking about it._ Kululu wanted to hit his head. He needed to stop thinking about it.

He couldn't stop thinking about it. A voice in his head, probably his self-conscious tried to give him the answers he was looking for. _You're the one who's sunk low here on pekopon. You're just trying to project your own anger._

Kululu shook his head and slowly walked away from the laughter and Giroro's ongoing torture, which got Giroro to tilt his head in somewhat confusion at how withdrawn Kululu seemed to suddenly become at mocking him. He wasn't going to question it though. He just counted his blessings.

 _No. I'm not projecting. There might be a similarity to mine and Giroro's reactions but our feelings are different. Fear is different from what Giroro experiences. I am afraid and Giroro...Well Giroro has a crush._ A crush was very different than being afraid.

Mois was his biggest fear. He didn't have anything resembling a crush on her.

 _Giroro wants Natsumi to be his._ Kululu reminded himself. _He wants to kiss her. He wants to do primarily romantic things with her._ He tried to let his steady rising panic wane, make those weird worms in his stomach vanish because those were different desires than his desires for Mois.

 _Don't...Don't you want the same with Mois though? Don't you also envision kissing her at times?_ There was that blasted voice again, telling him the terrible truth that Kululu definitely didn't want to hear.

"No." Kululu said out loud. "I don't. T-those...Those are visions of terror. Similar to imagining your own death."

 _Isn't having her heart and being hers completely, purity in a way? Isn't that what you're afraid of? Don't I have this ongoing desire to be kind to her and love her and all that?_ That desire was the fear. He was afraid of having that desire.

Kululu hurriedly rushed back to his lab and slammed the door shut so he could curl up in a little ball and try to steady his breathing. He didn't like what his mind was coming up with.

 _Don't you also have a crush?_ His mind finally seemed to ask him. It was a straying thought, but Kululu hated it.

He jolted up and seemed to stare forward at nothing, or what he seemed to imagine as his enemy, his self-conscious. The biggest enemy to Kululu was Kululu. The only one worthy of destroying him and could.

"Put that analysis back in the private box of thoughts that I'm never supposed to touch or think about. Just lock it up and never think of it again." He demanded, pale as a ghost. There was a hint of begging in his voice. He was begging himself.

He hugged his knees knowing why he didn't want to even consider something like that, or look into the possibility that that might be the quite obvious case behind his fear. He didn't want to have to confront those thoughts or think about it emotionally.

He hurriedly tried to put that dumb logic that he had come up with back into a hidden box in his mind of things he wasn't supposed to think about. _There's no reason to think about things like that. No reason to put any labels on bigger reasons behind my fear. Because nothing will ever come of having a crush on Mois._

She wasn't his enemy like Natsumi was towards Giroro, but Kululu still knew if there was the off chance that he did have feelings for her, or developed feelings that it would not work out and that she'd be sickeningly kind about rejecting him, but it would still be that, a rejection. Nothing good would come out of thinking about having a crush on Mois.

He would only have bad pining or some crap like that. There was no reason to confront his feelings or tackle them. _She's 100% in love with Keroro. It's like every other word that she says 'Uncle this, Uncle that.' It's gross but it really wouldn't go anywhere if you did have a crush on her._

So there was no reason to try to look into the fact he might have a crush on Mois, because nothing would come of it except probable pain and mental injury and languish.

 _But I don't have a crush on her._ Kululu reassured and reminded himself. The more he repeated those words the more he believed it.

There was no crush on Mois. Just a very bad fear. _Giroro and I don't have one thing in common after all. Giroro tries to protect Natsumi and puts her feelings and well being over all other people. She's better than the other pekoponians and the other keronians and the invasion. He gives her special privileges._ Kululu reminded. Giroro was very biased.

Although Kululu knew Mois was better than everybody else, that was just fact and not out of bias. He reasoned. _She's the freakin lord of terror. So of course she's stronger than everybody. And I never give her special privileges over everyone else. I'm a jerk to everybody equally._ He was a jerk till the end after all.

He felt better over his own stupid logic. He relaxed. He was right. He was not in love with Angol Mois. He had just panicked over nothing.

The butterflies in his stomach went away as if lied to.

* * *

The next day Kululu felt the need to remind himself that he was in fact sound in his logic. That he was the biggest jerk in the history of jerks, a jerk to all, a jerk till the end, and a jerk to everybody equally.

He had to keep his mind off his failures and Mois. But mostly he just needed to make himself feel superior and better.

 _Doing one of those good old fashion pranks to everybody, being a jerk to everybody will be sure to remind me of where my heart truly lies._ On the path to evil, alone and loving it.

"Ku, ku, ku." Kululu laughed knowing full well what variety of tortures he'd inflict on everybody.

* * *

It was Natsumi who realized that she was being jerked around first.

"AHHH!" She screamed running out of her room and slamming the door.

"Natsumi! What's wrong?" Giroro asked, running in, looking a little bit different. He had his guns out ready to defend her.

Natsumi tried to steady her breathing. "S-slugs...Slugs all over..Everything...All over my room. Someone put slugs everywhere." She finally managed to gasp out.

Giroro looked at her sympathetically. "I can remove them for you." He offered, "I bet it was Keroro or Kululu though that did such a crime. Keroro was probably mad over something petty and found a bunch of slugs to put in your room or Kululu...Was just being Kululu." Giroro guessed. If it was Kululu he was glad the prank seemed harmless.

Natsumi looked at him closer. "Giroro...Did...Did you forget to do something this morning?"

"No?" Giroro asked, unaware that one of his key features was gone. "Why do you ask?"

"Well...I just mean...You kinda forgot your make-up." Natsumi squeaked out a bit embarrassed.

"Make up?" Giroro asked. "I don't wear make up."

Natsumi pointed to her face. "Your scar."

Giroro looked confused. "That's not make up." He corrected. "That's really a scar."

Natsumi shook her head not believing him. "Scars just don't vanish and leave your face. Also what kind of scar jumps over your eye and doesn't damage it at all? It's all right, Giroro. I'm sure everybody by now knows it's make up."

Giroro quickly ran to a mirror to look at his face. He screamed. "AHHH! My scar is missing! Someone stole it! Wait...People can't steal scars." What the heck had happened to his scar? It really was a scar!

But….But now….People were sure to believe that Giroro had just been faking it for years. Like what Natsumi said.

 _Kululu._ Giroro realized. _Only he could have done something so wretched. He probably made a raygun….To steal my scar of all things? It's kind of stupid but it's humiliating. How am I going to explain my theory to everyone else?_ Everyone else was sure to think he was just edgy instead of this being real.

Giroro sobbed over his lost scar.

Luckily for him it didn't take long for other people to come in and start reporting pranks. Dororo was the first to show up.

"WHERE THE HELL IS KULULU?" He actually swore in pure anger. Koyuki stood in front of him as to block him from everybody's view.

Natsumi and Giroro looked at him unable to see him. "What's going on?" Natsumi asked.

"We suspect Kululu visited our house to prank us." Koyuki confessed. "He switched out all my cool weapons with rubber toys!"

Giroro walked up to her and pat her leg. "That is a great crime." He could understand how losing weapons was sad.

"No it's not. It really isn't that bad. I'm surprised Dororo's so mad over it." Natsumi pointed out.

"Giroro! I didn't know you drew on your scar." Koyuki noted. "That's a bit weird. Makes me feel better about being weird. At least I'm real." She smiled.

Giroro growled in annoyance. "I don't draw it on-"

"Makes sense. Scars don't jump over people's eyes." Koyuki nodded. "That's not how they work."

Natsumi nodded in agreement.

"But no...That's not what Dororo's mad about." Koyuki told them.

Dororo sobbed. "My...My lips are too big too put my mask on all of a sudden."

Natsumi pushed Koyuki aside from hiding Dororo so she could see. The keronian now had huge fish lips and was unable to put his mask over those fish lips.

"Wow….Wow..That...That really is bad and hideous." Natsumi couldn't make light of this situation. "But why us? Why did Kululu decide to prank us three?"

"He pranked me too! He stole my scar!" Giroro tried to remind. For once it was him that was ignored and not Dororo.

Fuyuki ran up the stairs. "It wasn't just you guys that Kululu visited." He looked like he was in despair too. However unlike the rest of them he looked pretty unharmed.

"What did he do to you?" Natsumi asked.

Fuyuki threw himself on Natsumi and started to sob. "He gave all my occult theories to sci-fi writers! They ruined it and wrote it into fiction! Now everybody thinks my theories are all just a work of crackpot sci-fi! My life is ruined!" He sobbed.

Momoka ran up the stairs after him as if hearing that Fuyuki was sobbing. She pushed Natsumi aside so she could hold Fuyuki.

Fuyuki didn't shy away from the hug, instead he clung onto Momoka and cried. "My life's work...It's all ruined. My good name. It's all sci-fi! Bad sci-fi!" He sobbed.

"I know how you feel. I'm pretty sure Kululu got to me and Tamama too. And I'm in a rage!" Momoka proclaimed.

"What did he do? Oh no...Are your occult theories gone too?" Fuyuki asked wrongly assuming she had occult theories.

"All my pictures of Fuyuki have photo-shopped mustaches on them! They're suddenly very ugly! I can't even lovingly gaze at pictures of Fuyuki when they have Paul's mustache on them!" Momoka cried.

Fuyuki slowly got off of her. "...Huh?" He really didn't understand Momoka. "Wait….You think I'd be ugly with facial hair?"

"Uhhh...I didn't mean that. I just meant...Umm..." Momoka got all embarrassed. "You're...Not planning to grow a mustache are you, Fuyuki?"

Fuyuki didn't know. He wasn't sure. Right now though he thought that probably wasn't a good idea.

Tamama bounced up to the growing congregation. "Momocchi's prank isn't nearly as bad as what he did to me. He actually put me through pain!"

"...Really?" Giroro asked.

"Yeah! I mean I wouldn't exaggerate! Look at this!" Tamama took out his phone and a message from Keroro. "I only learned that Kululu had gotten his hands on Mr. Sergeant's phone after I realized that Momoka had also been jerked around. After all this...This has to be Kululu's doing! Not Mr. Sergeant's!" Tamama sniffled.

They all looked at the text messages that Tamama was holding out. It had been faked from Keroro

 **Yo Lady Mois, you really really really good last night. We should do that again. But we've got to make sure nobody else finds out. After all we wouldn't want them to know about our dangerous love affair.**

 **Crap...I think I might have sent this message to the wrong person. Crap. Crap. Wait, I sent this message wrong too.**

 **Don't tell anybody we're banging!**

Tamama sobbed into his hands. "I believed Mr. Sergeant was having a dangerous love affair with that woman of all people for hours! I cried my eyes out!"

"….This is so obviously faked." Giroro just frowned. "Keroro would never use the words 'dangerous love affair.'"

"Yes, he would! Don't shatter my dreams!" Tamama cried.

"Just got a text from Mom." Natsumi frowned. "Apparently an obviously alien thing happened at work too." She just continuously frowned. "Before she got to work her office was moved with a tractor beam a block away while everybody was in it so she didn't know where her work had gone. She was two hours late. Everybody else didn't notice and just shook it off as they had forgotten where they had parked but she knew...She knew it was obviously alien."

"Man, he even got Aki? I'm starting to think the only one he didn't get was Saburo." Giroro crossed his arms.

"And you." Natsumi pointed out.

"I told you it's not drawn on!" Giroro denied.

Saburo jumped up the stairs at just that moment, frowning. "I came to see Kululu. Heard the end of your conversation and unfortunately that stuff you said isn't true. He got me too."

Natsumi smiled when she saw him. Then she covered her nose and backed away. Koyuki and Momoka did the same.

Giroro looked around. He wasn't exactly sure what was going on. He liked that Natsumi didn't seem to like Saburo but something was odd here and he didn't know what.

"S-saburo...Um...Uhhh...Why do you..." Natsumi didn't know how to say this. "Do you need to use our bath?"

"No. It's Kululu's fault I smell so bad." Saburo sighed. "He gave me a soap that he assured me would work with my hair gel and I wouldn't have to re-do things. I stupidly believed him. Turns out it makes me smell like stinky socks." Saburo just frowned.

"You don't smell like that to me. You smell like pekoponian." Tamama pointed out.

"I only smell like stinky socks to females." Saburo corrected, pointing to Koyuki, Momoka and Natsumi who all looked nauseous. "It's ruining my popularity! He complained. I need an antidote from Kululu!"

At that exact moment the doors opened wide as a swarm of people barged in.

"It's down the hall and to the base, the auction said!" The greasy people seemed to yell. There were hundreds of them and they were all normal humans.

"Hide the frogs!" Natsumi said quickly.

"What the heck are pekoponians doing barging into your house?" Giroro asked.

The humans didn't seem to notice any of them.

"Get out!" Natsumi yelled, "This is my house!" She yelled.

But the people didn't answer, they just swarmed past her towards the base.

"The base...Our alien secrets—It's in danger!" Giroro yelled. The people didn't even seem to notice the aliens around them, they were on a mission.

There was a loud scream from the base- quite obviously Keroro's. "No! Stop!" He yelled. "Please….Take someone else's life instead!"

Everybody looked at each other in horror. Were these scientists coming to take Keroro away.

Fuyuki pushed past the greasy people as they streamed into his house and then streamed out their hands full of bags. "Sarge!" He desperately tried to get to his friend.

By the time he had gotten past the crowd Keroro was lying on the floor of his base crying in a pile of money.

"W-what's….What's going on?" Natsumi asked, the people having just left. They had come so quickly and left so quickly that she didn't understand a single thing that was going on besides the fact that Keroro was sobbing.

Had he been hurt?

"They...They took them all...My gundam models!" Keroro cried. "They were all hardcore Gundam fans! Said I had put them up for auction on an online site! But I swear I didn't! They paid me and stole them all!"

"...That's all? They were just weird fans?" Giroro asked. "Perhaps this is for the best then. I mean this is quite a lot of money. We're rich."

Keroro cried. "But the gundam models! This is too far! Who the heck would do this? Did you do it, Giroro?" Did you sell my gundam models?"

"N-no." Giroro said quickly.

"Wait a minute, Sarge. They saw you? Humans saw you?" Fuyuki asked. "What did they say about you being an alien?"

Keroro shrugged. "They just thought I was a small fan in cosplay. Honestly they didn't notice. Their minds were filled with greed and desire for my beautiful collection." Keroro sobbed again. "My poor gundam models...All gone."

"I know who did this, Mr. Sergeant." Tamama put a hand on his arm to try to comfort him.

Keroro wiped away his tears. "R-really? Private if you uncover this mystery you'll be my hero!"

"It was that woman!" Tamama proclaimed, using any opportunity to throw Angol Mois under the bus. "Speaking of that woman...You aren't having a dangerous love affair with her by any chance, right?"

Keroro looked at him oddly. "No? I can assure you I'm not." He reassured.

Dororo sighed. "It was Kululu, Keroro. Kululu's been being a jerk to all of us. It's no surprise that he got you too."

"Nice lips." Keroro complimented. "First time I saw them. I guess I win with the fish lip theory."

"I will stab you if you comment." Dororo threatened and hissed.

Keroro backed off.

"He didn't do anything to Giroro though." Natsumi pointed out.

"I keep telling you all he stole my scar!" Giroro protested.

"I thought you drew that on." Keroro frowned.

Giroro just growled in utter annoyance. "We've got to punish Kululu. We gotta find him."

"Way ahead of you. My gundam will have vengeance." Keroro nodded.

Even Saburo nodded. "He's gone too far by making me smelly and unpopular. I'm like...Not as cool anymore." He was fuming.

"I agree with you!" Natsumi said from a distance, avoiding him. "I mean about the he's gone too far part not that you're not cool. I mean you are pretty stinky and not cool, but...I should stop talking now." Natsumi squeaked.

Saburo frowned.

"It's...It's okay though. If he's being a jerk to all of us I know exactly who will be able to talk to him and deal with him. Mois will take care of all of this for us." Natsumi reminded.

Everybody smiled. Of course she would. This would teach Kululu a lesson. She was always Kululu's weakness and would get him to stop acting like a little jerk and pulling huge pranks like this.

"I wonder what awful torture Kululu enacted on her. I know all the things I would do to that woman if I was him." Tamama decided. "I hope it's worse than what he did to me."

They knew Mois was their comrade in this and headed off to her room to see what tortures were enacted on her.

* * *

They all stood by Mois's door and waited for her to open it. She did after a moment and smiled.

"Why hello!" She greeted, perfectly rested. "What is it that you need?"

"We wanted to see if Kululu had visited." Giroro told her.

She looked at him for a moment. "I didn't know you drew your scar on Giroro. That's a bit...You could say, lame?"

"You could say that. And you did just say that." Tamama groaned.

"I do not!" Giroro denied. "Kululu stole my scar!"

"I didn't know people could steal scars. Keronians are super complex." Mois replied.

"Augh!" Giroro groaned. Did nobody believe him that his scar was real?

"What Giroro was asking is have you seen Kululu recently." Natsumi poked past Giroro.

Mois nodded. "Yeah! He visited me earlier." She smiled.

"Oh? And what did he do?" Natsumi grinned knowing Mois would want revenge like the rest of them.

"Hmm...Nothing much." Mois thought for a moment. "He gave me a few maps of Keron's geography. You know for if I ever want to fantasize about destroying it."

"They were probably incorrect. That little jerk." Keroro piped up.

"Nope! They were perfectly correct. He gave me a globe of Pekopon too! I of course, broke it, but I'm pretty sure that was the purpose." Mois nodded. "Why?"

Natsumi just frowned. "So...You're saying instead of doing anything remotely mean Kululu came here to give you gifts?"

"I guess you could say that. He didn't give you gifts?" Mois asked.

"If you can call a room of slugs a gift, then yes. He did." Natsumi growled. "What a jerk! He was so afraid of Mois that he knew we'd try to use her to punish him and he made sure to keep her in a good mood."

Mois just looked confused. "Um...Can I ask you what that smell is-"  
"It's Saburo." Momoka pointed. "Kululu was a jerk to all of us. He pranked us badly. And you're the only one who managed to be untouched."

They all looked at Mois equally jealous of the fact that she was Kululu's fear and he was too afraid of her to touch her. They did not realize in anyway that Kululu was just a huge hypocrite and giving her special privileges over everyone else even though he had sworn not to.

"Oh no. That doesn't sound very fun. Let me get dressed and then I can come out to talk to you." Mois, still in her pajamas because she had been napping, closed her door to get dressed.

They all just frowned.

"This is so unfair that she was the only one who didn't get pranked!" Tamama cried.

A variety of complaints went out about things being unfair by a lot of them as they waited for Angol Mois.

"I think we should still send her to lecture Kululu." Natsumi decided. "What he did was over-the-top. He filled my room with slugs!" She complained. "It had to be him doing it just to be a jerk! And Mois is sympathetic towards our plight."

Keroro for once though spoke up and used logic. "I don't think that would work. I doubt Kululu would truly learn his lesson and next year he might do the same thing. And I never want him to hurt my gundam models again."

"Well then what do you suggest?" Natsumi asked. "I doubt you have a good suggestion to fix this."

"Natsumi, I'm a leader. I always have good ideas!" Keroro boasted. "Uhhh..." He tried to come up with an idea. "I think we should make something more long term and torturous than Mois just scolding Kululu once. I mean...He ruined some really important stuff. Like gundam models!"

"And occult theories." Fuyuki agreed. Besides that there wasn't much long-term damage.

Everybody nodded actually agreeing with Keroro. They wanted Kululu to have a long term punishment.

"Let's make him go through hell for an entire month. Let's make the next month for Kululu absolutely torturous." Keroro suggested.

"And how do you suggest that?" Dororo asked. "We're not going to like...Physically harm him are we? I mean I'm willing over the lips but-"

"No, that's a little far." Keroro winced quickly trying to keep Dororo from hurting someone. Giroro already had his guns out. "I just meant well...In the spirit of Pekopon, this month is the month of October, right?"

Natsumi nodded.

"October is the month of horror." Keroro reminded. "So let's terrify Kululu for an entire month."

"And how do you suggest that? He's no Giroro." Tamama reminded.

"H-hey!" Giroro frowned.

"We'll use Angol Mois of course. She's his fear. We'll get her to make his fear for her worse, and drive his fear even worse. That's better than a one hour lecture that he's got to withstand. A month is better torture than an hour!" Keroro smiled.

Natsumi actually smiled too and nodded. She could see Keroro's logic.

"But how do we make that woman more frightening and worse? I always thought she was already at her worst." Tamama pointed out.

"We get her to spend more time with him and stare at him more, of course!" Keroro smiled. "Mois's pretty easy to convince to do something if she thinks she's doing it for good or to help someone. And I know for a fact that she's looking for a way to help Kululu through his fear. I'll just tell her that the best way is to spend more time with him."

"And that will work?" Giroro doubted that.

Keroro nodded. "Yep! I know Mois well enough to know that will work."

Mois opened the door. "Okay! I'm ready to listen to your problems."

Giroro looked skeptical about Keroro's plan but decided to go for it. "Ignore it, Mois. We discussed things and things are much better."

"Oh. Really? And you're still all here? Did you need something else then?" Mois asked.

"Y-yeah...We were wondering...If we could get you to do a favor for us. Well more like a favor for you."

"More like a favor for Kululu!" Keroro quickly spoke up.

"A favor for Kululu? What does he need?" Mois asked.

"Well, I was thinking about the advice you asked me for the other day...I've decided you probably shouldn't just give up on helping and supporting Kululu. In fact I want you to try curing him of his fear." Keroro told her. "I was thinking we could even make it a bet to make it more fun, because I believe in you that you can in fact cure him!"

Mois smiled. "...You really think that?" She looked excited.

Everybody nodded, although Natsumi looked at the ground feeling a bit guilty. She knew they were setting the poor girl up to fail. Nobody believed she could cure Kululu, and nobody wanted her to cure him. She almost felt guilty enough to speak up, opening her mouth to tell Mois the truth instead of manipulating her.

Saburo grabbed her arm though to stop her. Kululu needed to learn his lesson. Natsumi passed out from the smell and fell onto the floor.

"Natsumi!" Giroro rushed to her side.

Mois barely noticed. She was still thinking about the subject of curing Kululu. "But what new information did you get Uncle that made you suddenly feel that it wasn't a lost cause? What can I do to support him?"

"Well, I know the best way to cure a fear is through over-exposure to said fear. You kinda get used to it over time. That's just common knowledge. It's kind of a shock therapy. Lots of shock from that fear makes things better." Keroro lied. That was a load of crap, that made a fear worse.

Mois smiled, not knowing that though.

"Your task should be incredibly easy! You have the power to really help Kululu." Koyuki reassured her, seeing what Keroro was doing.

Mois nodded. _I've actually been thinking a lot about Kululu's fear and what I can do to help it. I want to help make it go away. And now a way has presented itself to me._ "I'd be happy to take your bet. I mean it seems harmless and bet's always make things more fun!"

Everybody cheered and grinned.

"But….It was my understanding that removing the object that frightened someone helped them? Maybe that means I should spend some time away from Kululu so Kululu can have some time away from being frightened." Mois suggested.

"NO!" Giroro spoke up quickly. "You should not!"

"Yeah." Tamama quickly agreed. That would defeat the whole thing. It was probably what Kululu wanted. And if anyone was going to get away from that woman it was him. "You should definitely spend as much time with Kululu as possible. Like so much time. Mr. Sergeant will be okay with you not spending time with him for a month for Kululu's sake. So like...Don't spend any time with him and just hang out with Kululu, all right?"

It was pretty obvious that Tamama just wanted Mois away from Keroro.

"The only way for someone to overcome a fear is by confronting it, I've heard. They've got to be stronger than the fear." Fuyuki tried to advise. "Maybe this will be for the best and you'll give Kululu that strength?" He wanted Kululu punished too, because he was super mad but there could be some good that came from this. Mostly though Fuyuki was just kind of petty and wanted Kululu to be punished too.

"Yeah, just be with him non-stop and try everything you can to get Kululu more acquainted with you." Everybody agreed surrounding Mois.

Mois smiled. She was glad everybody was so supportive. "I'll do it!" She agreed happily to the bet.

Dororo however, although angry at Kululu, felt no need to drag Mois down into such a torturous punishment. He felt the need to be the voice of reason. "If...If this is a bet we should definitely give her something if she manages to do it. Honestly guys I think we should give her something just for going through with it." He paused. "RIGHT?" He hissed, trying to remind everyone that they were manipulating Angol Mois and they should feel bad for her.

"Y-yeah...Mois should get a reward for just going through with this." Momoka agreed.

"Losing is it's own punishment for the bet. She'll have gone through all that effort for nothing. So I think we should give her something regardless of the outcome. To get her through it." Dororo suggested. He just really felt bad and thought she deserved a reward.

"I'm okay with only getting something if I win. I mean that's kind of how a bet works." Mois reminded. "Although Kululu being cured might be enough of a reward."

Dororo glared at everybody and wrote something on a sign behind Mois "WE'RE DEFINITELY GIVING HER A REWARD FOR GOING THROUGH WITH THIS EVEN WHEN SHE LOSES." His sign read.

"I agree with Dororo. Mois deserves a prize! It'll make things more fun and in good spirits." Koyuki jumped up and agreed with Dororo.

"Well then what do you suggest?" Giroro asked.

"How about a date with Keroro? She always did want that." Dororo suggested.

Everybody nodded. That made sense.

"Um-Uhh...I kind of think it's wrong to get a date with Uncle for a bet involving Kululu? I want to win Uncle's heart on my own so umm...I'm not too okay with that suggestion-" Mois tried to speak up as the others discussed her reward. Her speech went over everybody's heads though and nobody seemed to hear her even though she was the main subject of the bet.

She thought they heard her though. Why wouldn't they be listening to her of all people after all?

"How about a cake? I don't want that woman to have a cake but it's way better than letting her date my Mr. Sergeant." Tamama suggested.

Not many people heard him either, instead all agreeing with the Keroro date. Mois heard Tamama though.

"I like that suggestion! I would love a cake regardless of outcome!" Mois smiled. "I agree to that as the reward of the bet!" She finally spoke up louder and everybody heard her.

Unfortunately for her they all assumed they were talking about the Keroro date. Tamama screamed, but they all nodded.

"Why am I signed up for this? Why does she want that?" Keroro asked just confused.

"It's okay. I think this all works out for the best." Fuyuki said hurriedly. "We're glad that you agreed! We wish you the best of luck!"

Mois smiled and nodded, non the wiser that she was going to date Keroro.

"You have a month then." Momoka pointed out. "A month to see if you can cure Kululu."

"I'm sure I can do it! If you all believe in me so much I'll do your over-exposure therapy!" Mois said giddily. Seeing everything had been decided she skipped off to do exactly this.

Everybody else smiled as she left.

"This really is the perfect punishment for Kululu." They agreed. He'd regret the day he pranked them. He'd probably regret it in a week.

They were so excited to see his terrible reactions.

* * *

 **Pretty clear to Kululu that he's got a crush he just really doesn't want to face that.**

 **Every long kurumois fic that's fluff I try to make it so that Kululu doesn't have feelings for Mois from the beginning but...I end up caving pretty quick so I didn't even try this time. He's in love with her those are the facts.**

 **This was the original end of the first chapter but I split it into two chapters.**

 **Please review.**


	3. Movie

**In reality this fluff fic is just a bunch of little ideas of fluff one-shots that I was never getting around to and shoved together. This is my excuse to tackle things on my one-shot list.**

 **So everything is kind of slow and just fluff filled because I want to just work on fluffy things. Part of me thinks I should split up the chapters though.**

 **Notes about this chapter: There are some nsfw mentions. Nothing nsfw happens obviously but there are some mentions.**

* * *

None of them were particularly confident in Mois's ability to stick to the plan and scare- uhhh over-expose Kululu to her.

It wasn't that they didn't want to have faith in her that she could do it, it was just...Would anyone want to willingly spend their free time with Kululu?

They all knew deep in their hearts that they wouldn't. They also knew Mois might have the tendency to get side-tracked from her task, forget it in a moment's notice for the next thing she wanted to do, most likely helping her Uncle.

"She's not going to do anything, is she?" Natsumi asked sighing. She didn't hear screaming yet and although it had only been two minutes, she was angry enough that she wanted to hear screaming.

"She...She could come through. I'm sure we'll hear Kululu struggling soon!" Keroro tried to reassure. This was his plan after all, so he needed to be on Mois's side and stick up for her. "Just...Give her more time than two minutes?"

"It was a nice idea, but I'm still angry! I want things to go faster!" Natsumi growled, having woke up from Saburo's stench now that he had left.

Giroro nodded. He always agreed with Natsumi, especially when it came to issues of anger. "We can't just rely on Mois to do everything though. Of course using Mois would be Keroro's plan, but making someone else do all the work is the lazy route. If we want Kululu to truly be terrified we need to help her. Because I doubt she'll just do everything on her own." Giroro reminded.

Tamama perked up, his eyes sparkling. "Help her? As in….Force that woman and Kululu to spend time together against their will?" He put his hands together in an evil look and started cackling. "I can do that. That's the perfect punishment for both of them."

Suddenly Giroro regretted saying anything.

* * *

Nobody had any ideas to help Angol Mois. But Tamama had plenty. He had gained all his inspiration and ideas from bad fanfiction cliches.

 _Bleh. The things you do for love._ Which seemed to include trying to study up on the shows that Keroro liked without actually watching them. That meant reading a ton of fanfiction. And the sort of fanfiction that Tamama seemed to be drawn to was not adventurous epics, or anything with drama. No, it was just bad yaoi.

Either way, he had plenty of ideas now on how to get two people who hated each other to be forced to spend more time together.

Kululu was not presently in his lab, Tamama noted. Likely he was either out shopping or eating at some restaurant. He could have been anywhere but it really wasn't important to Tamama.

All that mattered was that he wasn't there now. No wonder Mois hadn't been able to scare him.

It made Tamama's plans all the easier without him being there.

"TAMAMA IMPACT" He yelled sending a hurling blast of energy at some of the walls.

There was a loud crashing noise as several pieces of equipment exploded.

 _Take that, Kululu! How dare you make me think Mr. Sergeant and that woman are together?_ Tamama thought to himself. He loved Keroro's plan, sure but he also agreed with Natsumi that he wanted Kululu punished now.

He'd destroy his stuff if he had to.

"W-what's going on?" Giroro asked charging into the lab where all the noise was coming from. He had been the only one to hear anything because of his amazing ears.

Giroro looked around at the flaming mass of destruction all around him, things looked charred and broken.

Tamama barely glanced at him. "TAMAMA IMPACT!" He yelled again, blasting at a small closet area where he assumed Kululu slept. That or Kululu slept on the floor like a sad weirdo.

Giroro hurriedly ran over to him and grabbed him by the arm. "Hold up! What the heck are you doing, Tamama? I'm mad at Kululu too but blowing up his stuff is sure to hurt the invasion. Kululu's got a lot of databases here." Giroro pointed out.

Tamama glanced at Giroro. "I'm helping out."

"And how the heck are you doing that?" Giroro asked. "I don't see any helping here. I only see destruction! This is over-the-top helping if I ever did see it." He grunted, crossing his arms.

Tamama frowned. Did Giroro not understand what he was doing? "You were the one who said we should help get that woman to spend more time together." He pointed out. "I'm just forcing an opportunity."

"By framing her? You know out of the three of us she might be the most destructive! Kululu could easily assume she did this damage instead of you. And that's not very fair." Giroro replied.

"No. No, for once I'm not framing her." Tamama shook his head. He'd remember that idea for later though.

Giroro wanted to ask about the for once, but decided it was in his best interest not to.

"Haven't you read any fanfictions? Shoujo manga? Yaoi? Romance?" Tamama asked, trying to get Giroro to figure out what he was doing.

"I've uhhh read a little bit of shoujo." Giroro blushed and admitted. "Why? I don't remember many living quarters being destroyed by someone in shoujo. Trust me if that happened I'd remember it. I would have perhaps liked the genre more."

"Well, in those sorts of of media, especially fanfiction, when someone's house gets destroyed they're forced to live somewhere else." Tamama explained, "Most usually with the person closest to them. That woman's the only other person who lives in the base so while Kululu's repairing this damage he'll be forced to live with her. Which brings up the perfect opportunity for the worst- I mean most over-used fanfic cliché. Bed sharing!" Tamama revealed. "I'm going to terrify Kululu by forcing him to live with that woman and share her bed! He'll be so scared after me. And then Mr. Sergeant will be so proud of me."

Giroro frowned like Tamama's idea was stupid. Then he thought for a moment. "That...That actually might help her. He certainly would have a problem avoiding her if he was forced to live with her for a bit."

Tamama nodded. "That and I just kinda wanted to wreck his stuff! He definitely deserves a punishment immediately after all he did to us. And I needed to let off some steam!" Tamama merrily answered.

"Oh." Giroro thought for a moment and then pulled out a gun. "Well then, allow me to join you." He grinned. "If it's for the cause we've all agreed on, terrifying and punishing Kululu, I would be very glad to punish Kululu by destroying his stuff."

"Glad to have you on the team, corporal destructive!" Tamama saluted.

The two then went about their work of destroying the rest of Kululu's lab.

* * *

They were long gone by the time Kululu got back. And when he saw the damage done to his lab he was quite obviously ticked.

 _I would have thought that they had more common sense than this. To destroy so much stuff._ He picked up a slab of metal on the ground and looked at it distastefully. So much precious tech destroyed. Kululu couldn't help but feel a little mournful deep down.

Although he was mad though he felt a smile crack on his lips. He knew exactly why his lab had been destroyed, the pekoponians and keronians must have been mad over the jerky pranks he had pulled. And he absolutely adored it when they snapped in anger. It was so funny to watch, so overly emotional.

That and Kululu just liked being scolded and the idea of negative attention. His lab might have paid the price for it but he couldn't help but deny he got a high off the destruction and his heart was large from what was obviously everybody being overly emotional and filled with anger because of him.

"Well it's not like it's that big of a deal. Our invasion funds have plenty of cash thanks to the great price I auctioned off the captain's gundam models for. Ku, ku, ku. Too bad we won't be able to use that money for something useful and it's instead going to repairing my lab but our platoon doesn't really understand the rules of cause and effect." Everything had consequences. They needed to understand that better.

The damage was pretty bad though. Although their was delight in him at the anger he had caused from his actions, it was easy to survey that he wouldn't even be able to sleep on the floor with a blanket while repairs were going on. _Looks like they might take a week…Probably. If I can't rest during that time I'm sure to make mistakes._

Oh well, he could sleep during invasion meetings.

* * *

It didn't take long for the news to reach the platoon about the damage to Kululu's lab. And it didn't take them long to notice that he was tired from working on his lab all day too, despite the funding he had. He would rest his head on the table, dozing off.

"This is an invasion meeting not a sleepover." Giroro scolded.

Kululu yawned. "Can't help it. So boring. That and I've got nowhere else to rest." He glanced at Giroro. "Hey! You've got a sleeping quarters, albeit a bad one. Since I assume you were one of the perpetrators of my situation lend me your tent. We could be roomies." He'd share Giroro's tent with him, it wasn't like it was the first time.

"No way. I need my space to rest too. And it's hard to rest when you're around." Giroro crossed his arms. "You bring way too much computers and wires and junk with you to store in my tent."  
"Yeah! And do you want a space ship to land on you?" Tamama added.

Kululu shook his head. "Fine, I guess I'll just have to share the captain's room. Ku, ku, ku. It's large enough to hold me."

Keroro turned pale. He didn't want Kululu as a roommate. "Y-you can't!" He quickly piped up. He knew about the plan to get him to room with Mois, but he didn't really have the best excuse to keep Kululu out of his room. "Ya see. Um….Everybody walks through my room to get to the base. It's not very private."

"I can make it more private by adding a private." Tamama flirted.

Keroro ignored him.

"I don't need someplace to be private. I need someplace I can sleep." Kululu groaned. "It's not like I'd have privacy rooming with someone anyway. So the captain's room will do fine."

"You don't want to room with Keroro." Dororo tried to tell him. "He makes a lot of terrible noises in his sleep. Is a bad roommate, is rude, and constantly exploiting you." Dororo both lied and told the truth. "Really rooming with Keroro is the worst experience anyone can have."

"H-hey!" Keroro knew Dororo was telling Kululu this to eliminate his options in the Hinata House and force him to room with Angol Mois. It was still insulting though.

"Ku, ku, ku. Good point." Kululu laughed, listening to Dororo. "Fine I guess that only leaves like one person left by default since you've all rejected me so much-"

Angol Mois perked up, realizing she was going to be the one suggested against her will next.

"Natsumi! Since Giroro's being such a jerk to me, wrongfully when he wrecked my stuff, I'll just room with her against her will. Giroro will be so jealous that I'm in his girlfriend's room-" Kululu mocked.

Giroro punched him. "You're not going into Natsumi's room without her permission. You'll room with Mois."

"Oh? So it's okay to volunteer Mois for something without her permission but not Natsumi? They're both girls. They both deserve the same amount of boundaries and respect. Nothing makes their rooms any less bad for me to stay in except the fact that you like Natsumi more. Ku, ku, ku. I didn't know you were as much of a jerk as me, Giroro. But I guess that's to be expected since you're so biased." Kululu teased.

Giroro growled. "I won't let you near Natsumi. You'll definitely harm her. I won't let that happen!" He swore.

Before Giroro and Kululu got in a physical fight, Angol Mois scooted her chair between them.

"It's okay, Kululu." Mois reassured. "Although...Giroro did suggest me before he could ask me about it, I would gladly let you room with me so you can rest. I think it's a better solution than staying in Uncle's or Giroro's room too since my room isn't that far away from yours. That way you won't have to go very far to work on repairs." Mois used sound logic.

Kululu at first looked at her skeptically realizing that her reasoning was very good. "...You weren't by any chance one of the people who destroyed my lab were you? I mean I assumed it was just everybody together since they were angry at me, but you are very destructive and you do like breaking things. And because your suggestion is so good you could have destroyed my lab just to get me in your room or something...for some nefarious purpose. Maybe a punishment for being a jerk to you." Kululu decided.

"But Kululu you weren't a jerk to me. I was the one person you spared in your apparent plight of jerkdom!" Mois reminded.

Kululu grew silent. He had honestly not realized that he had done that. He had thought for sure he had pulled some prank on Mois too. After all the whole point of being a jerk that day was to prove he wasn't biased around her. But apparently he couldn't even do that much.

"But...To answer your question I had nothing to do with it. I don't even know who destroyed your lab." Mois replied, she offered her hand. "So will you take up my offer? We could be roommates for a week." She smiled.

Kululu looked at her smile and shivered realizing she was offering out of just pure kindness. _If I accept her offer despite it being a smart choice, I will die. She will be too cute and innocent and kind and I will die in Mois's room. That place will be my tomb._ "Heck no!" He refused.

"Why?" Mois asked.

"W-well….Umm..." Kululu tried not to stutter, trying to come up with an excuse that made it not sound like he was refusing out of fear or worse shyness because he couldn't stand the thought of sleeping in the same room as a cute girl. "Obviously it's because although your logic is smart, I doubt the platoon would let me. I mean the captain's obviously going to stop you because he wants to protect you." Kululu pointed out.

"Nah man, I'm fine with it. Sleep with Angol Mois all you want." Keroro waved his hand.

Kululu tried not to turn bright red, but he was clearly flustered. "Phrasing. Work on phrasing please. I know you're dumb but...Don't be that dumb."

Angol Mois just looked confused.

Kululu took a moment to compose himself. "As I was saying, and as Keroro hasn't seemed to notice yet...There are certain...Social connotations to a guy going into a girl's room and spending the night there. I'm just trying to be mindful of those social connotations and the sort of ideas that could be buzzing around people's minds if they heard about this situation." Kululu pointed out. "You really don't want those connotations going around about me and you."

Mois thought for a moment, trying to figure out what he was saying. "Oh!" She realized. "I don't mind. There's nothing to worry about about that." She said hurriedly. "After all everybody should know that you're in my room just to sleep right? And I like sleep too. I expect that everybody will be understanding, so it's their own fault if they get the wrong idea."

Kululu frowned. That...Was the smart answer, but he didn't really want Mois to be smart right now. He wanted her to take his excuses.

"A lot of the people we know are horribly dumb though." Kululu pointed out, "So they'll definitely get the wrong idea. They'll get all sorts of twisted fantasies. Are you sure you're okay with even your beloved Uncle thinking those sorts of things?" Kululu asked.

"It's fine. I really don't mind what people are imagining about our relationship." Mois said simply not caring much about gossip.

This however just simply destroyed Kululu. His chair fell over from the back and he fell out. His head hitting a table leg. "OW!" _She...She can't just say things like that!_

"Are you okay?" Angol Mois asked worriedly.

Kululu ignored her and rubbed his nose. He needed more excuses. Working ones. "Your merch creeps me out. I just simply can't rest in a room with Keroro everywhere."

He could see a few faces absent-mind idly nodding in agreement, Giroro and Dororo.

Angol Mois frowned. "A lot of things about you creeps people out." She pointed out. "Doesn't mean you should change. I like my decor." She defended stubbornly.

"Either it goes or I don't stay." Kululu grinned, knowing she would in no way get rid of her terrible decorating style.

Unfortunately Mois was stubborn and Kululu did not realize that she wanted him to spend more time with her. _I need to use that over-exposure thing Uncle talked about. Letting him stay in my room is a great opportunity!_ She really didn't want to remove her Keroro things but for a time she might have to.

"O-okay...I'll...I'll remove my Uncle merchandise and put it in a box or something..." She decided. "I'll tidy up my room and made the decorations more 'normal' as you would say." She didn't look too happy. "If I do all that will you stay as my guest?"

Kululu was caught off guard. He didn't expect her to do that. And he had no more excuses against her. _I can use this though. I...I might have been a little unfair to everybody by not including Mois in my pranks. Being let into her personal area, her room, will let me inflict a variety of pranks on her. Why, I could even destroy all that Keroro merchandise she has. That will surely make her feel like the rest of them._

He liked the idea of destroying the Keroro merch. Maybe this wasn't as bad as he first thought.

* * *

He didn't have much to bring to Mois's room. Just a sleeping bag and a small pillow, but as soon as he entered the room he felt a sense of guilt as Mois smiled at him.

"I'm glad to have you! I hope you rest well. You can sleep wherever you want." She told him.

He could see that just as she had promised the walls were barren and all the merchandise was gone and stuffed into a wooden chest at the foot of her bed. Even her creepy Keroro plushy was off of her bed which he knew she was sure to complain about.

He glanced at the wooden chest. He knew he had planned to destroy it as soon as she wasn't looking. After all it held all of her Keroro belongings. Strangely enough when he looked at it though he didn't feel a sense of joy at his jerky move coming up, he just felt an ache of guilt in his heart.

Guilt. He hated it. He hated how Mois was able to conjure it from him. _It feels wrong to...Destroy her precious things when she was the only one to help me by letting me stay somewhere._ He frowned. So that was his true thoughts. The whole idea felt wrong.

"Umm...I...I need to go..." He decided. He hated that guilty feeling.

"Does it not have enough of a homely feeling? It is pretty barren. I didn't really have the materials to make new decorations." Mois frowned, apologizing. "But I got rid of all the Uncle stuff like you wanted. You could say, a normal girl now?"

"I'm...I'm just going to bring some stuff to work on when I wake up in the middle of the night. You know, tech to repair, stuff like that." Kululu told her quickly.

Mois nodded. "Okay then! Move all the things you want in! I'm actually going to leave while you move things to help Uncle, but I'll be right back." She told him.

 _Thank god, she'll be gone._ Kululu told himself as he quickly left. He tried to steady the beating in his heart. He was a little worried that it might be loud enough for her to hear it.

 _A room is just someplace stuff is stored. It's just a place._ He repeated to himself. _Doesn't matter that it's Mois's room of all places. It's just a place someone sleeps._

He kept repeating that to himself as he moved computers into her room, connected my long wires. The barren room seemed to become an immediate mess thanks to Kululu. He was not the most organized.

 _Just a place someone sleeps. And Mois sure does sleep a lot._ He told himself. He could imagine it. Her sleeping. Sure he had seen it before, and he had seen her sleeping in her bed through cameras but….Just the image of actually being in the same room as her as she slept made his stomach all fluttery.

He could see Mois's eyes closed, her body perfectly relaxed and curled up in a bunch of blankets. She'd be sleeping completely cutely, hugging her pillow and smiling. It was a completely innocent image.

Kululu found himself groaning in pure pain from the imagery. It was killing him. It was just too adorable!

 _She's done that before. Slept like that. Innocently and exactly like in your mind._ Kululu reminded himself. He looked at Mois's currently empty bed.

His hand moved on it's own and he touched the edge of her blanket, his fingers curling around it to feel it. That blanket had touched Mois. That blanket had been curled around Mois's body. What did it feel like to touch Mois like that? _She could have done a million different things in this room. Could have thought about some weird things too._

Kululu realized what track his mind was going to. He looked at his hand and pulled away, his eyes wide and trying to suppress a scream. _AUGH! WHAT THE HECK WAS I JUST DOING AND THINKING ABOUT?_ He shouldn't be touching Mois's blankets and thinking about her. That was weird.

 _I feel like a pervert. Ugh, I'm really going to die here. This is the absolute worst._ He had to stop thinking about Mois which was awfully hard in her room.

Why couldn't he just not think about her? Why couldn't he just wave her away? _I'm not lovesick. I won't be lovesick. I'm not Giroro._ He told himself in disgust. He was a bit afraid though. What if he was?

Mois eventually came back, stepping over many wires. _This...Wasn't exactly what I had in mind for decoration._ She didn't want to speak about the mess of wires though. Didn't want to upset her new roommate.

She had other things to focus on. Mostly Kululu related things. She sat on her bed as Kululu worked on his computer trying to fix things up. _I need to figure out the base level of how scared Kululu is of me. What can he stand and what can't he?_ She needed to figure out what was the smallest thing to start with and for that she needed a base level.

How intense was his fear? There had to be something that was little and fixable. Talking to each other and conversing she assumed was easy enough. They had done that several times and he seemed fine with it.

 _Sharing a room is probably too much though. Kululu might be scared._ She glanced at Kululu and his back, wondering if she could see from just a back if someone was tense. She couldn't tell much about Kululu's shoulders. Was he thinking about her and how afraid he was?

 _I'll just ignore him for now and that will make him relax more._ She told herself. She took a book out to read so that she wouldn't disrupt Kululu's work.

Paying no attention to Kululu was harder than she thought though, especially when he was doing things that were so interesting. She couldn't help but glance up from her book every now and then to peek at him and smile.

Eventually she just ditched the book all together and found herself watching him and staring at him. She couldn't help it. She didn't even realize what she was doing. Kululu was just very easy to focus her attention on, and watching him work filled her with an odd sort of calm. It made her feel happier and full than she had ever felt towards watching something else. She assumed it was because he was always making such cool things. She loved watching him create.

It was just too bad he didn't like letting her watch because she thought it was honestly the coolest.

Staring at him however, went about as well as anyone could have expected. It didn't take very long for Kululu to set his screw driver down his hands shaking too much to work and he screamed.

"AHHH!" He yelled, shaking and falling to the ground as if his body was being pulled apart by a million different skeleton hands.

Mois jumped up surprised. She had been so relaxed just watching him, she had just been laying on her bed her chin resting on her hands.

"S-stop...S-stop staring at me...Please...I...I c-can't take it. D-don't look at me...I can't take those eyes. They're destroying me..." Kululu shivered and yelled. "Please leave me alone! LEAVE I'LL DO ANYTHING!" He begged.

Mois jumped up surprised that he would ask that. "Okay." She agreed, nodding and leaving her own room.

Kululu sighed in relief, but then he looked around remembering where he was. _I….I just kicked Mois out of her own room because I couldn't handle her being here._ He realized.

What kind of bull crap was that? Kicking someone out of their own space?

"W-wait!" He said hurriedly dropping his tools and throwing the door open before Mois could be out of speaking distance. "Don't leave!"

Mois looked surprised at the request. That was the first time Kululu had said that. He still seemed to be shaking too. _Is he making an effort to fight his own fear?_ She found herself smiling. "Okay." She found herself smiling.

Kululu pointed to her room. "You go back inside. I'll leave and stay out here for now u-until...Until I calm down."

Mois frowned. So he still didn't intend to spend time with her, he just didn't want to kick her out of her room.

"It's really okay if you stay in my room and I'm the one who leaves." Mois tried to reassure him.

"N-no. We're switching places." Kululu frowned, blushing a little. It was kind of embarrassing that his freak out session had managed to kick her out of her own room. "I'm uhh sorry for yelling so loudly."

"It's all right." Mois smiled. She knew he was just afraid. She really wanted to help him.

She followed his finger and went inside her room, closing the door. Kululu leaned his back against it and fell to the ground, trying to steady his breathing and calm down.

Mois giggled for a second inside her room. _Kicking me out of my own room was a little funny._ He had completely forgotten where he was.

She stopped laughing, covering her mouth. _It is not funny!_ She reminded herself. _Kululu's fear is serious business._

She looked around the mess of the room. She had gotten lost in staring at Kululu. She couldn't start testing things here.

Kululu needed some place to feel safe and rest. At the moment that would be her room. _I need to make one place safe from the shock therapy so he doesn't feel like the whole thing's constant. That and it's hard for him to escape this place. I should start doing things in a place that Kululu can run away if he wanted to._ She needed to make him completely comfortable and able to leave in the situation.

It needed to be outside. They needed to just hang out. That would show her just how afraid Kululu was.

But how could she get him to come with her? He had refused the last time? Maybe she could try to be less over-the-top affectionate with her invitation?

When Kululu had calmed down and came back, Mois tried to act casual. "So...Um...Tomorrow...I was uhh wondering...Do you want to hang out? Just in a friendly sort of way? No big deal?" _Yes! I'm great at acting casual._ She was not.

Kululu's legs started shaking at the invitation but he looked straight at Mois as if the whole thing was a challenge. As if she was trying to torture him. _If I faint...Well that's exactly what Giroro did. Natsumi asked him to Mutsumi's concert and it was really no big deal but he took it as some sort of stupid date...I can't be like him. I need to stand tall. This really is just normal. I'm not afraid and I do not have a crush on her._ "I wouldn't have to plan anything for this hang out session, right? I wouldn't have to do anything?"

"Yep!" Mois agreed.

"Then fine. But if I get bored I'm leaving." Kululu decided, pretending that he wasn't fighting his sense of balance to keep himself from fainting. He had to accept. To prove to himself that he could. He needed to desperately deny to himself that he had any feelings.

Mois tried not to smile and jump up and down. She knew that would be too much for Kululu.

"I...I need to go now...And die—I mean check on my lab." Kululu told her. He knew his legs were going to give out any second.

 _Friendly hang out session, no big deal. You can do this._ He told himself.

He still died in his lab though when he was alone.

* * *

The next day Kululu met up with Mois in front of a street corner. That was where she had directed him over text after all.

 _I can do this. Just one small hang out session and then it will eliminate any doubt in myself that I'm anything like Giroro. It's going to make me feel better. Make me know I can stand these sorts of things._ Kululu reminded himself. It wasn't like he didn't like Mois, it was just that he knew he usually couldn't withstand her sparkly eyes to hang out with her regularly and alone. It always embarrassed him.

Mois waved to him and ran over to him. "I'm glad to see you, Kululu! I'm so excited for today!" She was dressed in a cute little dress and looked to be in a very happy mood.

Kululu frowned. "And...What exactly do you have planned for this...Casual thing?" She didn't look to be dressed all that casual.

He wondered if she had ever had a friendly hang out session with just one person or if she was basing all her knowledge on media. _If she is maybe she's trying to look her best because she's confused normal attire for date attire._ He really hoped she didn't because she looked dang cute.

He didn't think his heart needed the knowledge that Mois was dressed for a date by accident because of her lack of knowledge of pekoponian things. He felt a slimmer of hope that he really didn't even want to have.

"I wanted to go see a movie." She smiled. "I...I thought that was a good idea. Do you agree?" _A movie is the perfect thing to do with Kululu because he can look at something other than me while we're both in a small space together. He always did feel comfortable around screens. And being right next to me will get him more exposed to his fear._

"A movie?" He asked. That...Didn't sound too bad. He didn't have to do much and if he did collapse he could pretend he was just asleep. He found himself smiling for a second until he realized that yet again going to a movie with just two people, was something he had only really seen on media. Sure he had seen two friends go to a movie together but when those two friends were Keroro and Tamama you kind of had to question if it really wasn't a date or if there was something more to the 'friendly outing' angle. _Depends on the type of movie I guess, but…_

With how excited she was, her attire and the fact that she was taking him to a movie, just the two of them, and how they were going to be right next to him the entire time he couldn't help but think about how eerily similar this hang out session was to a date. Part of him didn't want to be suspicious and thinking that and another part was a little worried it was just him seeing the eerie similarities and the whole idea that this might in fact be a date wasn't exactly mutual.

Either way he hated it and felt a sense of terror at what was happening and what situation he had found himself in. Unsure if this "hang out" session was a hang out session or if he was reading too much into it.

 _No! It's not a date. It's just normal. It's not a date. Giroro...He would think a normal situation with Natsumi was a date, but I'm smart. I know that only dates are dates._ Kululu just shook his head over and over again, feeling embarrassed.

Yeah, he was just a little confused. This whole thing was normal. "Mois, do you usually go to the movies with any of your other friends?" She probably did.

Mois smiled at him. "Nope! Not really."

 _Crap. So out of everybody I'm the only one she's ever gone to the movies alone with...Now it really does sound unusual._ Kululu felt a sense of sadness though if the actual reason for the answer was she didn't have any outings with her other friends.

"Do...Do you realize Mois what this whole situation kind of sounds like? You...Um...Uhhh going to the movies with me, hanging out with me for the whole day and being umm v-very c-cute?" Kululu needed to make sure he was just reading way too much into this.

"You think I'm cute?" Mois asked. "Well thanks!"

Kululu looked down. That was not what he had meant.

"But no? What does this sound like?" She asked, kind of confused. _A terrifying situation? I bet that's what he's about to say._

Kululu looked at her confusion and realized with relief she was just completely ignorant. _Okay so it is just a friendly hang out session._ That was a relief.

"Yeah a movie's fine." That sounded casual enough. He'd be happy to see one.

* * *

Angol Mois didn't touch Kululu as she led him to the movie theater, and he was thankful for that. He honestly would have assumed that she would have dragged him along, taking his hand in hers and sending him cute, eager looks every now and then about how happy she was just that they were hanging out.

He was sure if that happened he was sure to die. But at the moment he was managing to keep his fear pretty well under wraps.

She led him to the theater and purchased the tickets. He glanced awkwardly at the title of the movie and genre. "A horror movie?" He asked, frowning. "You sure you want to see one of those? It doesn't seem like it would be your type over more happy-go-lucky sorts of films." Not only that but horror movies were well known for being just bad. They weren't very well made and had horribly cliché plots.

"I thought you would enjoy a horror movie more than a romance." Mois smiled. "When I tried to think about what your favorite kinds of movies would be, I imagined horror would be at the top of that list. I didn't think you'd really enjoy or like a romance, or a heartwarming story about a pet."

"Ku, ku, ku." Was all Kululu managed to say in agreement. _Figures that Mois would be thinking of me. She's that sort of kind person who always tries to think of what would make others happy over what she wants to do._ She was right in a way that he didn't particularly like romances or stories about pets, but he didn't like horror that much either. After all all movies seemed rather generic, cliché, and badly written. He mostly liked to make fun of them or enjoy them for comedy purposes.

Kululu was more of a doer instead of a watcher. Movies seemed like sort of a waste of time.

"You...Are okay with a horror movie, right?" Mois asked, glancing at him a little worriedly.

"Yeah. Of course! As you said before it's way better about a heartwarming story about a pet. I assume I would have to watch you cry the entire time asking me if whatever kid had some dumb pet was going to rejoin up with them. And then I'd be like "of course, this is so predictable." and then you'd be grateful for my advice and it would just be a whole mess of your tears." Kululu hurriedly nodded. "Come on. Let's get this over with—I mean let's do this." Kululu wasn't perhaps the best at looking like he was hanging out with someone like a normal person.

Angol Mois didn't care though. She just perked up and followed him inside the theater.

* * *

The theater was darkly lit. Kululu was used to bad lighting thanks to his lab, and being next to Mois in darkness, but sitting right next to her with only an arm rest between them felt a little weird.

 _It's not that bad._ Kululu tried to reason to himself. They weren't that close. _It's just like sitting next to each other in work. There's nothing that unusual about being seated next to each other in a movie theater. And we wouldn't have come together if we didn't want to sit together._

The movie started playing and despite it not being pekoponian in production, it was still littered with movie cliches. Narration in the beginning, heavy breathing as someone ran down the hall being chased by a killer. All sorts of things.

It didn't take more than two minutes of bad cliches for Kululu to break. He didn't even care if Mois wanted to get invested in the movie and get immersed in it. He had to say something. "I can't believe that dumb person would be so stupid! A chair would never block a small door and keep a killer out. Why doesn't he just call the police?"

Kululu was in fact a jerk, and being a jerk meant being hyper-critical of movies, ripping apart their every flaw and being overly loud about it and shoving the flaws in other people's faces. _Sorry, Mois. I just can't keep silent._

"BLOOD DOESN'T WORK THAT WAY!" Kululu just screamed after someone got slashed apart.

Other aliens seemed to glare at him shouting. They opened their mouths as if to criticize him or tell him to shut up, but then they seemed to recognize him. "Oh no...It's him again. Sometimes that guy leaves video recordings of his voice just spoiling movies...He'll ruin your life if you call him out."

Kululu grinned. He was infamous. _Ku, ku, ku. I don't really like movies but I do like ruining movies for others. Coming to this place and ruining other peoples experiences is a good hobby. Breaking up couples on dates and stuff._ He laughed loudly.

He then remembered he had actually come with someone to this theater this time. And for once he wasn't the third wheel to another person's gathering. It was just him and the other person.

He glanced worriedly at Mois, not sure if he wanted her to be mad at him too. _Disappointed would suck. That would be the worst emotion. But if she was a little angry I might like that. She's rarely angry with me so who knows if I enjoy her anger?_ He enjoyed other people's anger and them scolding him, but he couldn't pinpoint his emotions on if he'd enjoy it from Mois. Something about the idea felt a little wrong.

Mois however seemed to just be smiling as usual, her hand resting on the armrest and her eyes watching the screen and seemingly glued to it. He assumed she was just immersed in the movie instead of purposefully trying to stare at it so Kululu wouldn't become uncomfortable by her looking at him when they were right next to each other.

 _That's good._ He supposed he could continue being hyper-critical then. "I...I do like the gore though." Kululu tried to offer to Mois, hoping she wouldn't feel like her choice of movie was an absolute failure. "I mean the blood splatters are over the top, but sometimes over the top gore is fun, right?"

"Right!" Mois perkily responded.

Kululu smiled a little to himself. "Umm...Can I-?" He didn't know why he was trying to ask her permission if it was okay to be hyper-critical of something they were watching together.

"I'd love to know the flaws. You're always so intelligent about these sorts of things, Kululu!" Mois seemed to know what he was asking. "I know you could definitely make a better movie."

Kululu felt his heart beat a little and a smile cross his face in pride. He was glad Mois couldn't see it, but he nodded. "Well then, you can clearly tell the editing's really bad because the background furniture is suddenly gone-"

Mois giggled a little and continued watching the movie.

* * *

Kululu continued to be overly critical of the horror movie and point out it's many, many flaws, much to the displeasure of many many other viewers. Mois seemed to enjoy it though and Kululu slowly found himself becoming immersed in the movie.

It was odd. In other movies he hadn't used this much of his mental energy to focus on it. Usually he could space out while being hyper-critical of it or do something else, but this movie seemed to require his full attention although it was way worse than all the other movies he had seen.

 _Is it the company I'm keeping this time? Mois does usually take up a lot of my attention._ More attention than Keroro and Tamama took up when he went to a movie with them. And Mois would make such interesting expressions from things happening.

It was almost like he was watching her and the movie. Although being more immersed in the movie had it's downsides too. Like he was noticing much more awkward moments in it.

 _Most horror movies have that bad sort of sex scene where two people bang and then are immediately killed._ Kululu was beginning to suspect that was the next scene coming up, and he was growing quite pale at the thought. He was smart enough to know that this current scene was leading up to that, and he wasn't sure how to take that.

It wasn't that he himself had a problem with watching a bad sex scene in a horror movie that led to immediate death, sometimes they were even funny. It was just that he felt really awkward about the idea of watching such a thing right next to Angol Mois.

 _Should...Should I cover her eyes or warn her? I don't...I don't think she's figured out where this scene is leading._ Kululu was trying to desperately think of a solution to his current problem, desperately avoiding looking at her at whatever cost.

 _Wait...What if...What if today will be the first time that she's seen that on screen? What if I have to explain it? What if she gets totally confused?_ He almost wished that the alien actors that were clearly going to go through this were more alien looking and didn't resemble pekoponians in the least bit. If they had some sort of weird reproductive ritual he could have at least played dumb, although he doubted she would have believed him.

Then he remembered the last time the platoon had gotten together to share 'horror' stories. _Oh wait...No need to worry. She already knows about this sort of stuff._ Kululu breathed a sigh of relief. He only unfortunately knew about this thanks to the fact that she had confused the pronunciation of whore story and 'horror' story and had accidentally happened upon a lot of the former. He still liked to laugh about that.

Didn't make the situation any less awkward, but he decided to just have faith she could handle herself.

* * *

Things got worse in the movie. Kululu could take most of it. He could even take the terrible plot. But what he couldn't handle was that it seemed that whenever a jump scare happened, Mois would grab his hand and squeeze it for support.

He could understand why it happened. _Jump scares activate people's reflexes...And unfortunately she's got a lot of reflexes. I guess I should be thankful she isn't punching me accidentally._ He knew she was prone to more violent reflexes so this case was especially rare, but…

He just couldn't handle it. He knew it was expected for some people to jump at jump scares. That's why they were there. And some people...some couples specifically chose to go to horror movies together so they could cling to each other, but Kululu couldn't handle that.

He couldn't handle Mois touching him. And every hand squeeze she gave him, although she wasn't looking at him, he felt like he'd have an actual heart attack.

His heart felt like it would burst out of his chest from the surprising contact, he was either going to collapse, yelp or scream, but every time it happened and there was just one squeeze, Mois would remove her hand and he'd have to steady himself.

He'd start shaking and try to pretend to be calm again, or focus on the movie again. _She's focused on the movie. She doesn't notice that you're acting completely uncomposed and embarrassing._ Kululu told himself, unaware that she was in fact trying to be as observant as possible about every one of his actions.

He was glad that nobody else could see him because of the darkness. Everybody else who was watching and was mad at him didn't need to get the wrong impression that he was actually afraid of this bad movie. No, he was afraid of something that made far more sense- a cute girl.

"Kululu, that girl's going to get out of the barn, right? She'll escape the evil starfish that the killer's released?" Angol Mois pretended to be scared as she watched the movie.

"Um...Uhhh don't get your hopes up." Kululu tried to advise hoping he could lessen the surprise of another jump scare.

 _It's just...Cute. Horror movies aren't supposed to be cute. Why does she have to make it cute by asking me things in her worried little voice? Why is she so cute?_ Kululu couldn't figure it out. He couldn't keep his focus away from Mois.

Mois glanced at Kululu for a moment. "...Do you want to leave?" He looked a little pale and was very clearly scared. _Maybe this is too much for him. Maybe I'm scaring him too much. I thought I'd use a movie to try to over-expose him since he might be able to enjoy something but he doesn't seem to like the movie either. He thinks it's bad._ She tried to make things easier for him by offering him an out.

"N-no. I'm fine. I can get through this hang out session. I mean withstand. I mean, I'm not having a problem." Kululu said hurriedly. "I can do this, okay? This is a bad movie and I'm not the least bit scared of it. Just keep watching, I mean obviously you're scared of it, but that's too be expected..."

Mois nodded. "Okay." _I guess it might be a bit of a blow to his ego if we ditched out because he was looking a little scared._ She decided. She couldn't help but smile a little at how he honestly believed she was scared of the movie.

It was really bad. She agreed with him there. _I'm a planet destroyer. A really scary story isn't people dying. It's not getting to destroy a bad planet._ She seemed to have a different idea of horror.

Still she watched the movie as Kululu requested.

As expected, another starfish popped out onto the screen as a jump scare. Mois of course grabbed onto Kululu's hand, making a loud squeaking sound and turning away from the screen a little bit frightened.

This time she held onto his hand for a little bit longer than she had previously as she squeezed it.

Kululu didn't seem to notice this time that she had grabbed his hand, instead he was trying to keep being hyper-critical of the movie.

When he did feel her squeezing his hand his thumb absent-mind-idly stroked her fingers as if to ease her mind and worries and try to calm her.

The moment he did the action though, Kululu's eyes widened and he pulled his hand away as if it had bitten by several snakes. _W-what...What did I just do? Did...Did I just...Hold her hand? Recuperate?_ His entire hand was burning and his skin was prickling where he had touched Angol Mois.

He knew he was blushing and just continued to hope Mois couldn't see him. "I...Um...Uhh..I need to go to the bathroom real quick. Bye." Kululu just leapt out of his chair and scurried away so he could try not to hyper-ventilate.

Mois tried to nod to him before he could leave, but he was already gone. He had run as fast as he could away. She pulled her hand closer back to her. _I...I guess that was too much for him._ She hadn't really expected him to hold her hand back, but she supposed it was just reflexes. Maybe Kululu was scared of the movie or trying to be oddly nice.

She didn't know. She did know two things though. Kululu was extremely scared of her, so scared that touching her hand had sent him into a minor panic attack and he had left not wanting her to see how scared he was, and that her skin was oddly prickling where Kululu had touched it.

She didn't know why. She decided to just continue watching the movie and try to patiently wait for Kululu to come back.

* * *

Kululu tried to steady himself by pushing his hand against a wall to balance in the bathroom.

 _Just need to splash the coldest water on my face. Wake myself up from the fear._ His hand was still searing like it was on fire, and the coldest water wouldn't make the burn go away.

His heart was beating quickly. He couldn't stop thinking about touching Mois's hand, holding her hand, stroking her fingers, having her hand in his much smaller one. His hand kept kind of feeling around as if trying to imagine yet again what it was like.

The memory had both been burned into his brain, and seemed to not be enough.

 _Stop it. Stop thinking about it. Stop being...Like that!_ "I'm...I-I'm not in love. I'm not in love with her. I'm not in love at all. Mois's a scary and terrifying monster. I'm just afraid...That's why..." _The beating in my heart won't stop. My breathing won't steady._

He was afraid. "I'm...I'm not lovesick. I'm physically ill. I'm woozy and light-headed. That's not lovesickness." He tried to reason to himself out-loud. "I'm not Giroro."

Saying it out loud and repeating it over and over again seemed to help. He was physically ill. Maybe he'd vomit or something. He felt light-headed like he'd faint. That wasn't love, that was just lack of oxygen from fear.

Mois took his breath away, quite literally.

His breathing steadied as he accepted this version of his truth. _It's not love. I'm afraid._ He insisted to himself.

Finally he felt better.

* * *

"I'm sorry you missed the last parts of the movie." Mois apologized meeting Kululu outside the viewing room.

Kululu was finally feeling a little better. "It's all right. We didn't have much longer in the movie anyway."

"Yeah, you left in the middle of the climax." Mois agreed. She tried not to glance at Kululu too worriedly though. Was he feeling all right? Had she gone too far?

Kululu walked outside the theater with her. Despite the fact that he had left in the last parts of the movie he couldn't help but enjoy the way he had spent his time anyway. Despite the bumps and hurdles he had enjoyed pulling apart the movie. _And...Mois seems to be smiling a lot. She must have had fun too._

A part of Kululu was a little happy that someone had enjoyed spending time with him, just casually. He liked seeing that she had enjoyed herself, although she looked a little worried too oddly enough.

"I...I guess we should head back home, right?"

"...Actually..." Mois paused. She just glanced at Kululu having an oddly guilty look on her face. "I was wondering if we could do something else. Would you like to go to the zoo with me?"

 _He...He looks so drained of energy because of me. I need to make it up to him by doing something fun with him and not trying to be over-the-top scary._ Mois decided. She knew exactly how she could make Kululu have fun.

"The zoo? I suppose I haven't been there since the platoon turned all the animals into pekoponians. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu was a little confused as to why Mois wanted to go but agreed nonetheless.

Mois smiled brightly and picked up her pace, letting him follow her to the zoo.

* * *

As soon as they were inside the zoo it became clear what Mois's plan was and why she had wanted to bring Kululu to the zoo.

"That animal's going to go extinct soon. It's all right though because evolutionary they just don't work out, they don't even fly that far even if they're birds and they're pretty stupid." Mois told him.

"That, Mois is a chicken. They're not even closed to endangered." Kululu grinned.

"Well, after me all these animals are going to be gone. It's not just the pekoponian species that I'm wiping out on this planet. It's all the lifeforms. Plants, animals, sea life, everything. And as such I try to be well versed on different soon to be extinct biology." Mois pulled him along. "See? This creature is designed even worse. Whatever evolutionary mechanism that came up with it was just drunk."

"Ku, ku, ku!" Kululu was laughing and chuckling. He liked seeing Angol Mois like this.

 _I get it._ He realized, as she continued to go around the zoo criticizing all animals in sight. _I was so hyper-critical during that movie that she realized I liked that sort of stuff. To try to share common interests she's sharing her own form of hyper-criticism with me. It doesn't have anything to do with literature though, it has to do with evolution and creatures._

He couldn't help but happily follow her, laugh at her snide comments about various animals and how they were all destined to die by her hand, and just listen to her.

He knew a lot of facts, he had done a lot of research on Pekopon, but he found that she had some critique that even he didn't know or hadn't thought about. It was smart, and the sort of intelligent dialogue he liked to have.

But he found that he wasn't really talking at all or offering up any conversation or information, he was instead lost in her words and found himself dreamily watching her smile and just enjoying listening to her.

He was just watching her. He was just listening to her. He was enjoying more than anything listening about her non-Uncle related passions. It was fun, more fun than any movie or listening to his own analysis on inventions or quantum physics.

He felt his stomach do little flips watching her, and her smiles being so contagious that they spread to him. And that contagiousness made him even more afraid of her.

 _She's changing me even more. I'm...I'm just puzzled and standing here lost in whatever she's saying and...staring at her..._ He was kind of dreamily staring at her too, but he didn't want to admit that in the least bit.

"...What's your favorite pekoponian animal, Kululu? Would you prefer I talk about that one?" Mois was noticing that Kululu was very silent.

She brushed some hair out of her eyes. "...M-maybe I'm getting a little ahead of myself. Are..Are you having fun?" She asked worriedly.

Kululu tried to open his mouth to say something calm like 'It's fine' or 'sure', but all he could do was weakly nod. "You were telling me the problems with penguins. Stick it to those little jerks."

"Oh well-"

Kululu just listened finding himself more and more lost in her and even more frightened. He hadn't known that his fear could get worse, but now he knew.

He was so afraid.

* * *

Once they had finally gotten back to the base, Mois let herself try to figure out what had gone wrong during their hang out session. She knew that at the zoo Kululu had seemed fine, although a little spacey, but during the movie theater he had clearly freaked out.

 _How can he be fine during one moment and then immediately set off by something else? It doesn't seem to be fully me because he seems to like talking to me and he willingly spent time with me, so he doesn't hate me...He's just afraid of certain things I do._ She had tried not to stare at him though, but clearly even other little things bothered him.

Remembering the feeling of his hand against hers it was easy to tell what that little action was. Kululu oddly enough was afraid of hand holding.

 _And I thought being afraid of me staring at him was unusual enough. Does he think my hand's going to make him innocent?_ Hand-holding was a rather innocent gesture and she guessed she could understand why it might frighten him, but there was no reason for him to be incredibly worried about it happening.

They didn't hold hands. Mois might have stared at Kululu a little since there was no way he could control the air and stop her from doing that, but holding hands was something that Mois had never done with Kululu before.

She wasn't sure why he was so frightened of it. Maybe a little weirded out would make since, but there was no reason to be frightened of it. It was just odd. Touching someone's hand didn't hurt anyone.

 _I need to convince him of this. That touching my hand won't kill him._ That was obviously part of Kululu's fear and thus she needed to cure it.

She had the perfect plan to, to get Kululu to hold her hand and realize it wasn't so bad.

She walked up to Kululu while he was working on more furniture he was repairing. He was working on the larger stuff instead of wall panels. At the moment he was screwing his chair together.

"Do you want to take a break?" Mois asked.

"I already did. I took a break for the whole day hanging out with you." Kululu reminded. "And I'd like to finish work as soon as possible so I can move back into my room."

Mois nodded, that did make sense. She did feel bad for distracting him, but she felt she needed to start the over-exposure in a place that he could leave if he wanted, instead of him feeling trapped in her room.

"Y-you're...You're looking at me. What do you want?" Kululu asked.

"Let's arm wrestle." She perked up and offered.

Kululu looked at her oddly and very confused. "Why? You'd obviously win. My arms are much shorter than yours and smaller. Our proportions aren't the same at all."

 _That doesn't mean anything. Tamama and Giroro could beat me at an arm wrestling competition._ Mois was sure of this. "W-well..I was wondering if you could show me some tricks on how to beat an opponent with just mental tricks. You're a master manipulator, right? Wouldn't you beat me anyway despite the disadvantage?"

Stroking Kululu's ego seemed to convince him that he could do this obviously impossible task despite how he was incredibly weak.

"Ku. You're right. I've beaten Giroro at an arm wrestling competition. I could obviously beat you." Kululu claimed.

"Well...Maybe you're right. I shouldn't have asked for some mental tricks. I mean...I am quite larger than you...It's not very fair." Mois pointed out, pretending to go back on her idea.

"NO! I can beat you!" Kululu insisted, very easily falling into her trap because he couldn't bare to lose.

He quickly got up on his newly repaired chair and rolled it towards a table. He stuck his hand out.

Mois tried not to smile. _Arm wrestling isn't really holding hands. But...It's kind of a step to it, right? And he willingly just agreed to it._ She placed her hand in front of Kululu's.

"Please don't use that one trick you used on Giroro where you slathered saliva all over your hand." Mois pleaded.

"...I wasn't even considering it." Kululu lied. He latched their hands together. "Now...Let me prove to you that intellect and mental tricks are way more powerful than just physical strength. Ku, ku, ku."

 _Good luck with that. I'm more than four times your size and you could say, the bigger they are the harder they don't fall?_ He wasn't going to win this at all.

Kululu's first mental trick that he hadn't thought through at all was to try to maintain direct creepy eye contact. He quickly abandoned this plan when he realize that it was eye contact with Mois.

"H-hey...Isn't being this close a little bothersome for you? Aren't you a little worried about Keroro or someone walking in?" Kululu asked, very quickly realizing the flaws in his many boasts.

He could easily make someone else uncomfortable or make them question their very reality by just talking and being creepy, but Mois made him lose his thoughts, being close to Mois frightened him to no end and the only unnerved one was him.

"No, I'm not worried. I like being this close." Mois replied. "Oh! So pretending to be super close helps you win arm wrestling? Got it." She played along, listening to Kululu's advice.

Kululu sweated and decided to just focus on Mois's hand in front of him and trying to move it. Maybe...Maybe he could use force to get it down instead of manipulation. He couldn't help feeling uncomfortable himself from being so close. _My techniques are all going to back-fire on me. I need to win this through different means._

He at first pretended that she was winning, trying to make his arm limper so she could push on it. Since Mois wasn't trying to win and just keep their hands up nothing really happened. He tried to move his hand a little bit to be a little more uncomfortable on her hand.

Then he tried to just use actual strength and force to push her hand down, realizing his techniques weren't working. But she didn't even notice.

She just kept smiling and looking at their joined hands. _I wonder what he's thinking about. He hasn't been trying anything. Is he frozen in fear?_ She hoped he wasn't.

She was unaware that Kululu was trying to use all his strength against her and making no progress whatsoever.

"How much does your arm weigh again?" Kululu finally asked. "I know you angolians normally weigh two tons on Pekoponian's gravity. It's hard for you to readjust based on this planet, but...You can adjust your personal gravity and weight based on the circumstances, right? Can't you make yourself lighter? Ku?" Kululu asked desperately.

"I did. I'm maintaining my focus incredibly to make my arm as light as a keronian's arm." Mois replied. "I don't want this to be unfair after all."

Kululu was silent. _Am I that weak?_ The answer might have been yes.

She kept on smiling and looking at their hands as Kululu continued to try to pull. She eventually felt him pulling a bit and almost gave in to let him push her arm down, but decided she wanted to hold hands a little while longer.

 _This is actually a little fun._ Kululu decided, finally managing to bring Mois's arm down a little although it sprung back up. _It's like a mental challenge, a puzzle. I've got to figure out where her balance is, her strengths and then use all of my force against that. She doesn't seem to be trying to win too hard, she's just keeping her arm up, so I've got to win before she becomes bored._ He became very focused on his task and trying to figure out the mental puzzle.

Eventually though, Kululu glanced at Mois's smiling face. He couldn't figure out why she looked so happy and was smiling. His eyes traced down to their joined hands which seemed to be her attention.

He tightened his fingers around hers a little bit as if testing something.

She brought her other hand up to cover her mouth and her smile. She squeaked a bit in surprise.

 _She's...She's connected to her hand._ Kululu seemed to remember. _She...She can feel my hand._ He froze, his body growing hot. He looked back at their hands, his hand and her's perfectly joined.

 _We're...We're holding hands._ He realized with utter horror. He glanced at her again, as if trying to figure out if she knew this. It didn't take him more than a second to realize that was what Mois wanted-to hold hands.

For some reason that made the situation even worse, and that made him more embarrassed, that she wanted to hold his hand. He felt like his temperature went through the roof, and a million different terrifying emotions, like the desire to lie his head against the cold table and just die right there, or to continue keeping their hands entwined or to look for a heart transplant because his heart felt like it was going to explode into a million pieces, or to scream.

He chose screaming. "AHHHHHHH!" He pulled his burning hand away from her's quickly.

"Kululu? We didn't finish-"

"Y-you...You wanted to hold hands! You asked to arm wrestle to trick me!" Kululu accused.

Mois was taken aback at his accusation. "Yeah, I did. I'm sorry." She apologized. "I just wanted you to feel better about it-" She wanted to be truthful, honest.

Kululu wasn't hearing anything else she had to say. Just her confirming that her evil plot had in fact been to hold his hand was enough. _That's pure evil. Holding someone's hand! I held Mois's hand!_ "The purity's burning my skin away! Augh! It hurts so much! I've got to clean the wounds with curry." He left, complaining about the purity the entire way.

It made Mois frown in disappointment. _I'm...I'm sorry that he's hurt and figured it out. But I guess I'm glad too? It's a good thing he realized we were holding hands so he knows it's not in fact that scary? Although he certainly seems scared of it right now..._ She didn't understand. _He managed to withstand it for a while though! It's too bad it was cut short. Now...Now I at least know it's not touching me. The fear's triggered by realizing that we're touching._

It didn't make much sense to Mois. But nothing about Kululu usually did.

* * *

Mois knew Kululu had had a very eventful day, but part of her wanted to make her Uncle proud. _All of the platoon believes in me, they want the best for Kululu too. For him to get better. They're wishing me happiness in helping him._

She wanted so desperately to help him, and the only ideas she had was this over-exposure idea that they had all given her. She knew that perhaps she shouldn't try too much out at one time and should go slower, but she was impatient.

It was that night when Kululu was trying to figure out how he could rest in Mois's room. He was just sitting there on the floor with a sleeping bag that Mois decided to act.

 _I should just full frighten him. You could say, the whole deal?_ She needed full over-exposure. "Are you comfortable like that, Kululu?"

"I'm fine. You don't need to lend me a pillow or anything. I want this to remain as much as possible away from a fun slumber party. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu said bluntly.

"I don't understand why we can't have fun." Mois pouted. She continued looking at the floor. "Hey, Kululu?" She asked, falling backwards onto the bed.

"Yeah?" Kululu asked.

"Do you want to share my bed with me? It would be more comfortable than the floor." She offered. She knew the offer might scare Kululu, it was a little intense, but she still wanted to give it to him. _There's nothing that scary about being kind. And sure...I might be trying to frighten him, but I do want him to be comfortable._

Kululu looked at her incredulously for a moment. He stood up for a second as if to look at her better. He rubbed his headphones as if trying to make them louder.

 _I definitely didn't hear her right._ Kululu decided. _I must have just imagined whatever...I thought I heard. Yeah, that's the only explanation._ He tried to not continue staring at Mois's body, focusing on how cute she looked in her pajamas and laid out on her bed. _Crap, she's really cute. The terrifying cuteness must be giving me strange delusions._

He sat down again, hoping she hadn't seen him acting weird.

"Well? You must know how comfortable my bed is." Mois pointed out.

"No I don't. I've never even imagined being in it." Kululu denied.

Mois frowned. "I meant that you had designed it. So of course you know it's soft and fluffy!" She perked up. "Why wouldn't you ever imagine being in such a nice bed?"

Kululu was silent. "Uhhhh..." It was so hard to understand what Mois was saying and not misinterpret her. "I'm sorry...I uhh have no idea what you're talking about. I lost you."

"I want to know if you want to share my bed with me so you can get some good rest? Will you sleep with me, please?" Mois asked. "You could say, full exposure to me?" She clamped her hands over her mouth. _Oh no! He's going to figure out my plan to get him exposed to me._

Kululu unfortunately had no idea what she was talking about. He had only heard exactly what he wanted to hear, or didn't want to hear. He only looked at her for a moment before his head dropped to the ground and he fainted, unable to take what he interpreted as a proposition.

 _Wow. I guess he was really sleepy._ Mois was unaware he had fainted. She peered over her bed at him. _Sleep well, Kululu._ In hindsight she was a little glad he hadn't taken her up on her offer. Bed sharing did seem like a little much for Kululu.

If she had decided to try harder and cuddle him, or even accidentally cuddled him because he was plushy size he would have died on the spot. She was certain he would have needed paramedic help and would have been rushed off to the hospital.

His condition was that extreme and so she was glad he was comfortable enough on the floor that he fell asleep right there.

"Good night." She told him, wishing him the best.

* * *

Kululu had a rather dreamless night since he had mostly passed out. When he awoke though in the morning, Mois was gone, probably spending time with Keroro.

He was thankful that she was gone. That way he didn't have to talk to her and ask if she was serious last night or if he had just imagined the whole conversation. _I must have imagined it. No, I definitely imagined it. The only reason Mois would say anything like that would be if she meant actual sleeping—oh...that makes sense for Mois._ She was going to kill him someday, with all her common phrase mix ups.

His phone was buzzing. He looked at it to see a text message from Mois unaware that it was the next part of her plan.

 **Good morning, Kululu! I hope you slept well. It was nice to wake up and see you. It's surprising that I woke up first, isn't it?**

 **Anyway, you were sleeping really cute so I didn't want to bother you. I hope you have a wonderful day.**

The message had a bunch of emoticon hearts at the end.

Kululu's insides died from the cuteness. A good morning text message from Mois was just too much for him.

"That's it. I'm working my butt off. No being a jerk, no anything else until that lab is fixed enough for me to sleep there. I'm not staying one more night in this room." He decided. He got up and ran off as fast as he could to fix his lab.

He could not survive another moment with Mois's affection. It was just too cute and it destroyed him.

Working as much as he could and taking no breaks he managed to get his lab presentable in a day's time, working for a complete 24 hours.

When he was done Kululu wrongfully thought he was free. "I'm home. And I'm safe." He collapsed into his futon happy to be away from frightening cute girls.

He was unaware that one could not run from their feelings.

* * *

 **Notes about this chapter: Giroro and Kululu shared Giroro's tent in the beginning of the fifth movie I believe? It was one of those movies.**

 **In the manga the keronians and pekoponians had a horror story marathon where they all told spooky stories to each other because Fuyuki was into the occult. Unfortunately Angol Mois's story was very nsfw because she had become confused by the syllables "Whore story" and "Horror story" Keroro than consoled her and told her she wasn't the first alien who had made this mistake and she became flustered because as she said "But I've seen loads of stories like that!"  
R.I.P. Syllable problems. R.I.P. Angol Mois.**

 **Please review. I'm sorry I tried to follow my sister's advice to make the world more developed and explain things more, but it turns out I'm not smart enough about tech or evolution to put those details in. I tried but I fell flat.**


	4. School

**Sorry! It's been a long time since I updated this. I wasn't really feeling sgt frog for a bit, but then I had a dream last night where someone came up to me and was like "why haven't you updated your fanfics?" and so I immediately updated.**

 **The cover picture was drawn by my sister, and I forget her username on here but I think it's scissors is a nerd.**

 **Anyway a reminder that this story is just my excuse to conveniently throw a bunch of one-shots together that I never got around to writing. This chapter specifically was supposed to be longer but I split it in two cuz I'm trying to write shorter chapters.**

 **What have I been up to while I wasn't updating? School. I also started working on another fantasy au but idk if I'll post it or finish it/it's like based on that monster bridal sacrifice stuff. Idk I just like that trope.**

 **Anyway I also...might Idk write a digimon cyber sleuth fanfic? I might rewrite the entirety of that (in novel form combing the two games, making it gay. Giving the digimon personality etc.) because I have to get back to my roots, digimon and making a mary sue. That's how I started fandom with my mary sue who secretly was blind and had no arms so she had to walk on her hair (don't ask she was weird)**

 **Anyway here's some more kurumois. Hope I can still write.**

* * *

 _She's not going to be able to do it._ Keroro, and most everybody else actually had no faith in Mois. She was a sweet girl, kind and the key to teaching Kululu a lesson, but she seemed a bit simple minded.

And most importantly if she suspected Kululu was actually suffering from their bet she'd back off in a second. Her kindness would kick in and she would leave him alone. And that was a pity and kindness that Kululu just simply didn't deserve.

Luckily enough, or perhaps unluckily enough, nobody in their right mind were going to just abandon her and leave Mois up to her own devices to "cure" Kululu. They were meddlers and they were going to meddle. Keroro especially just because he liked dipping his hands into things and making it about him.

That was why, Keroro had the brilliant idea to use the invasion as a tool to force Kululu and Angol Mois to spend more time together.

"Our next plan platoon is to invade the pekoponian school system and infiltrate humanity as common people." Keroro announced to the platoon on his little podium. Of course most of the platoon knew that this plan served one purpose and that was to get Kululu to have to spend time with Mois.

Still people like Giroro didn't exactly like the invasion being used as a tool for punishment. He tried not to look too grudging in the crowd as Keroro pretended everything was normal.

Keroro waited for someone (hopefully Kululu) to take interest in his plan and ask questions. Tamama eventually realized he was waiting for interaction and piped up. "Oh! But why? Why would that help with the invasion?" He asked excitedly.

"I'm so happy you asked, private." Keroro beamed. "You see the pekoponian school system was created for the sole purpose of teaching their young how to beat invaders. That's obviously why Natsumi is so strong. So the only way we can learn ahead of time what they're planning is by actually going to the school and pretending to be part of it as pekoponians!"

"Ku, ku, ku. I'm sure Natsumi will just totally miss the fact that there are people in her school with frog heads. That's worked wonders for us before." Kululu commented sarcastically finally listening to the plan.

As an alien he of course bought into the fact that pekoponian schools were teaching people how to stop invaders.

Keroro was silent. He hadn't exactly thought this plan through. His plan was to just make Kululu and Mois go to school. But Kululu was seeing through it easily by actually being a good employee and pointing out flaws in his plan.

"I...Uhh...Have a gun.." Giroro finally spoke up, "That can change us to look more pekoponian." He coughed awkwardly. He knew Keroro was trying and he couldn't let his sacrifice be in vain.

Keroro's eyes sparkled. "Yes! Yes we'll use that to infiltrate Natsumi's school!"

"I wonder if this plan is truly here to learn or if it's just another 'humiliate Natsumi scheme. Ku." Kululu finally clued in to that there might be other intentions in this plan. _The captain would never be smart about the invasion. It's gotta be another humiliate Natsumi plan._

"You got it!" Keroro denied nothing because it worked in his favor if Kululu thought completely the wrong thing. If Natsumi got hurt from this plan, no problem. She was the enemy! And also she'd probably support it...If she knew that was.

Kululu grinned. "I'm in then! I'm all for torturing someone."

Keroro's smile cracked. _It's so hard to interact with him. I mean even when I'm humiliating Natsumi I don't have such a mean attitude._ He tried to quickly recover.

"Captain?" Dororo finally asked. "I assume we won't all be going, correct? Five new transfer students is always suspicious." Dororo tried to keep Keroro's introduction of his scheme rolling.

"Five?" Keroro asked. _Oh yeah cuz there's us four platoon members and Mois._

Dororo sobbed.

"Yes! The blue guy is right though!" Keroro grinned. "Not all of us will be infiltrating the school. I'll choose only two of us."

Everybody pretended to look interested, except for Kululu who looked bored.

 _I'm guessing the captain and Giroro? Suits me just fine. It will be fun to watch something like this disaster._ Kululu yawned.

"I'll choose...Kululu and Mois." Keroro finally announced.

Kululu fell off of the arm he was leaning on. "What? Why me?" He was the worst choice.

"Well, umm...It's because you're the only one smart enough to successfully lie and infiltrate anything." Keroro quickly answered.

Kululu just stared at him, "Ku, I guess you're right. I mean I just didn't think you'd make a _**smart**_ choice." He looked around, "Ku, ku, ku. I'm surprised Giroro didn't beg to come though so he could have some stupid school romance with Natsumi."

"H-hey! I don't want a...school romance with Natsumi." Giroro blushed. "I want a battle roman- I mean no romance." Giroro quickly corrected. "None at all."

Kululu raised a brow. _That's odd...He's not complaining about the fact that I'm going to Natsumi's school._ "Well I have no complaints about going. It'll let me humiliate Natsumi up close and personal. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu tried to get any reaction out of Giroro.

There was none. _Something really odd is going on._ Kululu frowned.

"Why am I going, Uncle? When you ask me to take an active role in an invasion plan it's usually to win Gundam models." Mois pointed out. "Wait...Is there something going on at Natsumi's school where the cutest people can win Gundam models? Is that why I'm going?" Mois curiously asked.

"If the cutest people won a gundam model, Mr. Sergeant would send me, not you, dumb broad." Tamama hissed. "Wouldn't you, Mr. Sergeant?" Tamama looked loving at Keroro.

He was ignored.

"Well, it's because Natsumi actually likes you, obviously, Mois. She's fine with you going to a school. Also...You look like a pekoponian. I just thought it would be easiest for you to infiltrate a school." Keroro told her.

"And maybe you could learn a thing or two!" Dororo piped up. "Your Japanese is not very..." He didn't know how to tell her she needed to work a little harder in her phrases.

Mois frowned. She didn't really want Dororo to finish his sentence. "Well I'm all for it! I think it could be fun. Like Kululu said."

Keroro winked at her for a moment, trying to communicate that this was a good opportunity to be alone with Kululu and try to over-expose him a little bit more. He hoped she understood the wink.

Kululu paid no attention to anything. _Something is very very weird about this situation. The captain not inserting himself into a plan and making people do his work could be seen as normal but he never turns down the opportunity to put on new clothes. And Giroro not rushing to Natsumi's defense and protecting her from me is just strange._

Something was going on.

* * *

It didn't take very long at all to arrive at school at all. And it only took a few file changes to put Kululu and Mois in Natsumi's class.

Kululu, the human, who looked nothing like a keronian walked into the classroom casually.

"Hello, can I help you, sir?" Asked the teacher.

"Nah, I'm just going to class. You couldn't have forgotten about one of your students, right? I mean I'm like the best kid here." Kululu mockingly told her. "And you're not a terrible teacher that would forget your student, right? Ku." Despite trying to pretend that he was always there he just couldn't stop laughing.

Natsumi watched in horror, her hands pined to her desk and her jaw wide opened. Despite the momentary confusion at a completely normal looking human walking into her classroom, she recognized the importance of anime hair. And the laugh and voice instantly gave away that this was Kululu.

 _I can't yell stupid frog in the middle of class. Oh no...What is happening?_ Natsumi wanted to internally cry.

"I...I would never forget one of my students!" Her bewildered teacher cried.

Kululu raised...an actual eyebrow, "Really? Then what's my name. I'm sure I've always been here. I mean I'm even in your class list."

The worried teacher quickly flipped around in her list of students. "Oh yes. I've always known you Curi Prince." She tried to read the name. "Yep. Always remembered every single one of my students." She looked quite ashamed.

Kululu just sat down, grinning to himself.

Natsumi put her hands on her head, internally dying inside. _How could you fall for that?_

"And this is your other student, Mois-" Kululu tried to let Mois walk in too.

"Shh! My name's not Mois! It's Ao." Mois lied. "I'm not Mois and you can tell because I'm wearing glasses." Mois pushed her her glasses. "Nobody will recognize me." She said proudly.

Kululu winced. "Glasses don't work that way-"

"Who is she?" Koyuki asked bewildered. "She smells a bit familiar….But I can't recognize her! Cool! A new cool girl."

"It's Clark Kent syndrome." Angol Mois stated proudly.

"...You can literally change your appearance at will. I don't...Understand why you didn't use it." Kululu just sighed. This great pranking day was already going downhill.

Natsumi's eye twitched as Mois sat down next to Kululu, the teacher quickly trying to pretend she did in fact know these students.

She waited for Keroro and the others to come too, but they never did. _Is...Is this not an invasion plan? If it was they wouldn't have just sent Kululu. Giroro and the stupid frog would be here._

Natsumi realized in horror that it was just Kululu and Mois. _Wait...Did the stupid frog send them to my school as some sort of plan to help terrify Kululu? And he didn't ask me about it?_ She didn't want her school to be casualties in this war against Kululu.

She would have to scold the stupid frog later. _Either way school isn't like what it is in manga. Does he think it's all just magically some terrifying shoujo?_

Apparently he did. And Natsumi was furious at her school being used as a battleground.

* * *

Throughout the entire morning day, Kululu focused more on humiliating Natsumi than learning anything important or being subjugated to any weird moral lesson by Mois. Using a voice changed with pre-recorded lines under the desk, he made sure that whenever Natsumi was called on she said odd and usually embarrassing things.

"What's the square root of 9?" The teacher would ask.

"I'm sorry I need to go to the bathroom because I ate my pencil and now I'm sick." Natsumi would say. She would cover her mouth afterwards and try to defend herself, "I'm sorry, the pencil wasn't even mine! It was yours."

The teacher looked at her oddly and quickly shoved all her pencils in her desk out of Natsumi's sight.

"Natsumi, ummm...Uhh...Could someone else answer the question?" The teacher would quickly say.

Natsumi would keep her hands clamped down over her mouth until someone else asked her something and then she was forced to say something more awkward. She tried to shake her head and refuse to speak but people would just prod her as to what was wrong.

 _This is terrible!_ Natsumi cried throughout the entire first half of the day in her mind. And when she looked at Kululu laughing to himself and propping his feet on his desk he didn't even look like he was having any problems at all.

Mois was way too focused on actually trying to learn and take notes for Keroro to actually be working on the bet or making Kululu suffer in any way.

He was unrestrained and having a field day humiliating Natsumi.

* * *

It was only at lunch that Natsumi got a little bit of free time. Her plan had been to confront Kululu on the embarrassment he was throwing at her, or try to tell Angol Mois to restrain him a little bit, but she didn't get a chance to.

Instead Angol Mois and Kululu were swarmed by people in the class who were smart enough to know they were new, but not smart enough to know they were suspicious. "Wow! You two seem really nice. What school did you go to before this? What kind of things do you like to do? Are you going to join any clubs?" Those sort of questions swarmed them leaving Kululu unable to focus on Natsumi, having to focus on conversation instead.

"Ku, ku, ku. I went to Tokyo University. Unfortunately I flunked out and now I'm back here." Kululu sighed trying to make all his answers a little weird. "And I'm glad you say I'm _nice._ You'll definitely stick with that idea." He hissed very sarcastically. He tried very hard to make the boring people leave him alone so he could go back to ruining Natsumi's life.

Slowly people started getting the clue and taking a few steps back from Kululu. However Angol Mois was very happy to answer fake questions with what she thought were reasonable answers. "I never went to school!" And "Do you have a club about learning the fault lines of this planet?"

"She's a little weird." People might mutter. "But she's cute so what does it matter! And she must be smart anyway. I mean...She's wearing glasses!" Glasses were the sign of intelligence.

The people surrounding Kululu and Angol Mois seemed quite taken with Mois, and because she sat right next to Kululu they wouldn't stop blocking Kululu's view of Natsumi, stopping his mischief momentarily.

"You seem super nice, Ao. And cute! But you two don't look very much alike so you can't be related. I mean you both have glasses but glasses aren't genetic..." Someone muttered. "Unless people are born with glasses in the womb!"

"They are." Kululu lied.

That person gasped.

"Anyway, what I think my friend was trying to say was...are you two childhood friends? It's odd to have two new students at the same time. And you seem to know each other." Another student pointed out.

Kululu paused. He hadn't thought about a backstory for how he and Mois knew each other. He hadn't cared enough to think up a plausible reason for why they were both here at the same time. "We're..." He paused and fumbled a bit.

"I'm his girlfriend." Mois quickly answered. "We moved here together. People your age live together, right? What do young people do..." She frowned and muttered to herself. She was living on her own at 2000 and that was young. So people Natsumi's age must live on their own with their boyfriend too.

Kululu's jaw dropped. Sure, that was an answer and backstory. _But I never really expected to hear those words from Mois's mouth nor was I prepared for it. Despite it being a cover story._ It was the cover he wanted least.

He rubbed his forehead trying to calm himself down, and get comfortable with that lie or at least remind himself that it was just the first thing she had thought of and there was nothing about it that he wanted to hear.

 _Mois, why. People their age don't even live on their own. ...I think?_ Actually he wasn't too sure about that. Saburo lived on his own. She might have something of value there. But why couldn't they just be 'roommates'.

He was still in utter horror at the idea, when Mois draped her arms around his arm. "Yep! We're like totally dating, so it's not suspicious at all for us to be talking and scheming together and giggling." She tried to continue making up a good excuse. "Right, Kulu—Curi?" She looked up at him hoping he'd confirm her story.

Kululu was dead. He couldn't answer anything. The moment she had put her hands around him, it had felt like his heart had literally jumped out of his chest, packed up it's suitcases and bailed on him. _Come back!_ He wanted to cry. Unfortunately that had worked all too well and now that heart was trapped oddly in his chest trying to throw itself out. The side effect was it felt like his heart was beating way too fast. _Maybe I should have let it bail and leave me. Then one of us could be saved._

"Kulu- Curi?" Mois looked up worriedly at him. He hadn't spoken for a long time. He was just staring at her body draped around his arm as if trying to figure out scientifically what was going on.

 _Ah...I get it...Poor Kululu. His fear is even getting in the way of the invasion plot! And Uncle's plan was so good._ She didn't want their cover blown because she was taking this infiltration way too seriously. But at the same time she could easily figure out what was going on.

 _Maybe...This is for the best though? It's a chance to do a little more of that over-exposure so he can get more used to the idea of me instead of fearing me._ And nothing was scary about a girlfriend. Girlfriends were always romantic things and wonderful things. If she acted like a girlfriend instead of a concerned friend around Kululu maybe he'd see that she meant no harm.

Not even he could be afraid of how a girlfriend acted, right? _Yes. This will work! He'll get better and feel better._ Mois decided. She'd act like his girlfriend. At least for today.

She nuzzled up closer as Kululu just fully froze trying to figure out if he was dying, or if the purity was just now worming it's way into his skin.

His attention was now fully off of Natsumi and how to save himself from the terrifying demon in front of him.

* * *

 _Something is odd._ Kululu had had that feeling that something weird was going on for this whole invasion plan.

It was odd how Giroro wasn't inserting himself in it. It was odd how Keroro wasn't dressed up. It was odd that there was no sound of a crying Dororo. And now the way Mois was acting was odd.

He was sure Mois's oddness didn't have to do with the invasion plot but something odd in general was going on. _I've gotta be smart. Can't just stare at Mois and think about the fact that she's FREAKIN TOUCHING ME._ Kululu told himself.

He didn't notice that Natsumi was staring and grinning to herself like she was finally free. Mois just hummed as she took notes and sat in Kululu's lap, like she thought a girlfriend should do.

The teacher just shrugged. She was going on vacation next week anyway. _I don't get paid enough to deal with forgetting my students, a student who eats pencils and a student who's sometimes on the ceiling._ The teacher sighed. She'd allow it.

 _I've gotta be smart about this predicament. I'm a genius._ Kululu told himself. _I know Mois is acting this...affectionate for our cover story. And she's really into it because she just works really hard at the invasion and she might have the wrong ideas of what a girlfriend does…_

But there was something odd about it. She was acting TOO affectionate. Even for an invasion plan, he doubted Mois would willingly get all nuzzly with him. It seemed too hard to do and something she might not like. He was a creep after all! She was supposed to be scared and creeped out by him. More so than he being scared of her.

 _She can't be just that invested in the stupid invasion. Pretending to be my girlfriend even for a day seems too much even for Mois. It seems like the sort of thing she'd complain about to Keroro._ Kululu tried to think logically about what he knew about people.

 _There can only be one explanation then..._ Kululu decided. _I've been sent to some alternate universe with a more affectionate Mois! That's why she's been acting so weird lately and obsessed with spending time with me. Heck..Maybe we even are dating in this universe._ He inwardly panicked. _What if it wasn't a lie?_

He glanced at Natsumi. She didn't look surprised by any of this. And he knew she knew this was him and Mois.

 _Crap! It's true! We are dating!_ This was definitely an alternate universe. It never went through Kululu's head that everybody might be in on some big Mois related prank on him. An alternate universe just seemed more believable.

Mois hugged him and Kululu tried not to focus on how it felt at all. _You can figure out a way out of this alternate universe. But first you've got to tell this Mois that you're not from around here. Then this onslaught of affection will STOP._ Kululu decided.

He just need to figure out a time to confront Mois about how he had figured out things by over thinking.

* * *

He found the time to talk to her during gym at the end of the day. Nobody else was really doing anything or moving, due to the fact that their feet were all glued to the floor courtesy of Kululu.

"Augh! Augh! We can get out of this, Koyuki! I know it...And then...Then that frog is so dead!" Natsumi growled, trying to get her feet off the floor.

"Not even my ninja artes can remove this super sticky glue!" Koyuki cried.

"Who could have done this?" The teacher cried.

"Maybe it was the new student. Since this never ever happened before." Natsumi rolled her eyes.

"He's not a new student! He was always here. I would never forget a student!" The teacher lied.

Natsumi sighed.

"Oh...Well...Umm...Weird things usually happen around you that don't usually stick." The teacher responded.

"I stuck!" Koyuki proclaimed.

"Yes, except for her. She stayed. But I'm just assuming he won't be back again tomorrow. Or he'll be expelled. Either one." The teacher shrugged.

Kululu was promptly expelled as firefighters were brought to the school to remove the glue. He happily left on a great note, along with Mois who just kinda followed him.

 _That's over. That means I can finally confront Mois._ Kululu realized. "Mois, I need to talk to you about something." He took an oddly serious tone.

Mois looked at him. "Yes?"

"I'm not the Kululu from your world. I think I might have been transported to an alternate dimension, which is why I've been so confused by how...Well your what it's seemed like sudden display of affectionate towards me- I've figured out that I'm in an alternate world because it's literally the only explanation for your behavior as of lately." Kululu told her bluntly.

Mois stared at him for a moment, dumb founded. _So….He thought that I was acting weird for being affectionate but instead of thinking….like anything normal at all like that I wanted to spend more time with him he assumed he was in an alternate dimension?_ She didn't know how to respond to that without giggling, but she managed to. _Even Kululu has his over-reactions every now and then._

"You're not in an alternate dimension, Kululu!" She smiled, "I've just been acting more affectionate lately!" She happily told him.

Kululu stared at her. _That can't be it._ But she had said it. She had told him directly she was acting more affectionate. "Why?" He couldn't help but blurt out the first thing that came through his head.

He couldn't figure it out. Why would she willingly want to spend time with him? Touch him? _If...If I was looking at this from an outsider's perspective I guess it might look like she had a c-crush on me or something, but it's not that. Wait...Is this some sinister scheme?_ Was she confessing to a crime?

"Well it's because..." Mois frowned for a moment trying to explain it. _Hiding things and lying doesn't help anyone._ Maybe Kululu could even help supply ideas on how to help him if he was in on things.

There was no reason in her mind not to tell Kululu the full truth. "I'm trying to over-expose you to me. Have you ever heard of over-exposure therapy when it comes to phobias and things?"

"O-over..Over-expose me?" He had heard of exposure therapy. And while it worked some times it didn't work all the time. "B-but...What was a phobia have to do with you...Touching me?" He tried to process the words she was saving.

"Well...I don't know if you've noticed this Kululu, but you have a huge problem." Mois frowned. "You're...You're really afraid of me. And I feel like that impacts your daily life a lot more than you would like. It stops you from being able to do some things because you're frozen in terror from little old me!" Mois over dramatically covered her mouth.

Kululu narrowed his eyes. Frozen in terror was how he had described it himself, but that wasn't exactly what was happening. He just froze and couldn't think sometimes.

"I wanted to help you. As much as I could, I mean. That's why I'm doing all this." Mois confessed. "I just...Don't want you to have that problem anymore because of me." It was an innocent and kind answer. Although she had neglected to mention anything about a bet, (because she felt like it wasn't her driving motivation and reason), she did tell him the honest innocent truth.

Despite her innocent and helpful eyes and intentions staring at him, Kululu didn't feel any gratefulness in him at hearing what was going on. Instead he felt a little embarrassment that he hadn't figured out that she was doing something for stupid pure reasons along with anger.

"I don't have a problem." He said sternly. Is that what she thought about him? That he couldn't function at all around her and that she needed to do things like this just to get him more used to people? _Does she think I'm not used to people or something?_ He just felt a lot of anger. Mostly derived from the denial of the original problem, and the feeling that she was pitying him.

"I don't want your help." He growled. "There's no huge problem I'm dealing with and I don't need you to fix it. In fact even if I was scared of you, I think you being around and t-touching me...Like that, or like you were doing today would make it worse." Kululu glared at her.

"But you have a huge problem, Kululu!" Mois argued. "Sometimes you can't even finish inventions because I'm just there doing normal things like looking at you! You blew up your computer over this!"

"I do not have _any_ sort of problem at all." Kululu denied again.

"Facing the fear is part of the battle-" Mois tried to negotiate.

"And even if I did, I don't want your pity." Kululu hissed. "I'm not a pity case. You can't just fix me. I'm not injured or diseased and you can't just hug the fear away!" He yelled a bit.

 _I...I can't believe my fear is so obvious to her that she pities me! That's such a Mois thing to do trying to help me and fixing all the problems._ He didn't want that sort of kindness though, and her pity disgusted him. He didn't want to be pitied. It brought him down. Made him feel...like he was lower than everybody else.

"But-"

"I'm not diseased! I don't need a cure!" Kululu crossed his arms.

"But you could have a normal life if I just helped-" Mois tried to stammer. She just wanted to be helpful, she reached out to try to see if she could reach him, but Kululu moved away.

"I don't NEED your help. Listen, Mois, maybe I am afraid of you. Terrified even." Kululu admitted, "But that isn't ever going to go away. And anything you try to do won't fix it and will honestly be horrible for both of us." Kululu tried not to snap at her, and keep his voice in a cold and logical tone.

"I am never ever going to stop fearing you." He told her coldly. It was just natural. He couldn't stop his body from reacting this way, terrified. He had tried to stop the heart palpations before, the obsessive thoughts about her, his skin having goosebumps when she touched him, the worms in his stomach. Nothing worked. And every time he so much as glanced at Mois he just fully relapsed, feeling this odd enjoyment of her company that he just didn't like.

Mois's hopeful look dropped, and if a heart could be expressed on a face it looked like hers had broken. She wanted to believe she could help she really did.

"You're just making things worse." Kululu continued. "So...Leave me alone." He felt tired, from scolding Mois on something he knew she probably should have already known. He wanted to say please leave me alone so she might not look so sad, but he just couldn't.

Mois nodded, trying to respect Kululu's boundaries, even a little bit opened her mouth to say something like sorry, but eventually just walked away.

Kululu turned around trying to ignore her going. He had other things to do like reporting on this invasion.

* * *

Mois tried to think as she walked. There was a certain sadness that seemed to ache away in her body about the conversation, like how Kululu had directly said he would always fear her no matter what. _Don't repeat it in your head._ Mois instructed. It hurt, after all. But she needed to focus on what was important.

This was never about her feelings, this was never about making Kululu like her more. This was about helping Kululu. _It's about making Kululu's life better, being helpful and kind to someone else. Not...How I feel._

It was about how Kululu felt. And she had to think about what he had said.

 _Is...Is not trying anymore really for the best? Because it's hopeless and he's never stop being afraid?_ She wondered. Kululu had seemed so mad. Insulted even by the fact that she was trying to help him.

It was just like Kululu to be insulted by someone offering to help out or an act of kindness. That was just Kululu.

 _He didn't want my help. And he seemed like in a way he didn't even want to be cured. Is...Is his fear helpful in anyway to him?_ In a way it seemed like he wanted to keep it. Like it was a crutch. But that didn't make any sense. Why would Kululu want to have something like that?

 _I wonder if he doesn't want my help because I went about it the wrong way, going the physically affectionate route through over-exposure._ Maybe she had messed up a little bit. _Or...Does Kululu just not like help?_

Both were valid answers. At least she thought so. _Should I give up?_

She tried to imagine a world where she gave up on helping Kululu. A world where Kululu just continued to live in fear of thought about how much fun they had at the zoo together, talking in the tech team, watching Keroro's invasion plans on the sidelines and sometimes gossiping about them. She liked watching Kululu invent, and she knew deep down he liked explaining things to someone.

 _Those sorts of things...Hanging out with Kululu..They're all fun! And I'm absolutely certain I'm not the only one who thinks so!_ The Kululu in her memories looked like he was having fun too. He was always smiling and laughing. He was just so filled with joy, even if it was nefarious.

 _We could do lots of fun things like that if he just didn't have this fear. We could hang out all the time!_ Mois realized. And he would enjoy it too! He seemed to genuinely like her company at times even if he denied it.

Deep down, they were friends, he had to accept that. And she wanted him to enjoy the time he shared with her instead of fearing for his life.

 _I've been thinking about this situation all wrong. I've been thinking about helping Kululu have a normal life, but this situation...It's not just a Kululu problem. It's OUR problem._ It affected her just as much as Kululu.

She shouldn't just ignore her feelings in it. A relationship was built around two people after all. And the only way to have a real friendship with Kululu one that he was happy with along with her, was to cure his fear.

This was for both of them, and not just Kululu. And Kululu despite having some say couldn't stop her from trying to fix a problem that specifically had to do with her. _If his fear was of something normal like bugs or dark spaces, yes he'd have every right to be angry with me for trying to help if he didn't feel comfortable talking about it. But it's not. His fear is of me._ And she hadn't done anything to ignite this fear to her knowledge.

This was her and Kululu's problem and she had to help.

 _I want to work on not just his fear, but our relationship! I never did give up on anything._ She was tenacious. She was still biding her time to destroy the planet, and she hadn't given up on Keroro. _I won't give up on Kululu. Even if he wants me to. He'll face my tenacity!_

She smiled to herself. This was good though that he knew her goals now. There was no reason to hide the fact that she was trying to help him and over expose him.

 _I don't have to be sneaky anymore!_ She grinned. It might be much easier to just be upfront about things. _Now that Kululu knows I'm trying to get rid of his fear I can work even harder!_

There was no giving up on this. _Get ready, Kululu! I'm going to cure you anyway! And then we'll be able to be much closer friends!_

* * *

 **I just wanted to play with the 'highschool au' or human trope in this one, which is dumb but surprisingly fun. Someday I hope to write another human-y au in this sort of way of them all just being stupid aliens except without just Kululu. You know where they just try to invade? But without any shoujo tropes and just Natsumi standing there the whole time being like "HOW COME EVERYBODY IS SO STUPID? THEY'RE ALIENS?" That's the sort of school au I want to write.**

 **Anyway I procrastinated on this chapter for so long because despite the fact that this chapter is my apology for never having a highschool au it's so hard to make a school au. It's so hard.**

 **Please forgive me**


End file.
